SasuHina Month 2016
by TaeHan
Summary: [Prompt II: Bodyguard AU] Uchiha se quedó en silencio, meditando las palabras del rubio. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que, sí, sí que había una sola cosa que anhelaba la mujer que le interesaba; curiosa y jodidamente difícil de conseguir. Últimamente estaba pensando mucho en ello, pero, ése era el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para la joven de mirada perlada
1. Princess and Knight

**¡Buenas, buenaaaaaaas!**

 **Mi hermosa gente amante del SasuHina, ¡he vuelto!**

 **Así es, ya lo había dicho, pero lo reitero: ¡he vuelto, joder!**

 **¡Ah! Qué bien se siente escribir kilos y kilos de letras; y lo mejor, de la OTP (Ainss** **). El SasuHina month ha llegado por fin, y yo voy a contribuir en el lado de los fanfics; a pesar de que he tenido toda la intención de hacerlo con fanarts, prefiero esperar al próximo año, cuando ya tenga conmigo mi tableta X3 Pero, bueno, mientras aporte algo, no importa mucho en qué campo lo haga XD**

 **Realmente quise empezar desde el primer día, juro que lo ansiaba; sin embargo, no tenía Internet en el móvil, mi madre no quería ponerme una recarga y tuve que valerme del Wi-Fi de mi tía sólo por unos momentos. Pero, a pesar de las dificultades que tenga para actualizar, sí que voy a hacer cada tema XD**

 **Antes de comenzar, quiero dejar en claro varias cosas: primero, que en algunos de los Prompts tendrán a Sasuke y a Hinata con la personalidad del RTN. ¿Por qué? Bueno, simplemente quise dejar el drama un tantito de lado, y con Charasuke yo sólo puedo imaginar comedia por doquier. Sin embargo, os aseguro que en los tres primeros temas estará nuestro Sasuke emo sufriendo de mis delirios "cómicos" XD Segundo, puede que uno que otro tema sea la continuación de un capítulo anterior; así que no se sorprendan de que le dé un poco más de enfoque a otro tema. Y, por último, no me pidan Lemon, sucias; yo ya lo he puesto, pero no os diré en qué capítulo está. Así que tendréis que esperar a que llegue XDD**

 **¡En fin!**

 **Éste es el primer tema del día; todo lo que tenga que decir, lo diré al final. Así que, mejor disfrutar de este capítulo.**

 **¡Abur!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a don Masashi Kishimoto. De ser mía la serie, Sakura sería un mito en la historia; hace muchísimo que la habría eliminado de la trama XD Ah, y Sasuke sería el honorable culpable de dicho suceso 😎

* * *

💕 **[SasuHina month 2016]**

#Prompt 1: Princess and Knight

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo está ubicado en un **Alternative Universe.** Contendrá, además algo de **lenguaje soez; fantasía. ¿Comedia?** Un tanto de **OoC.**

Habrá insinuaciones al juego **The Legend of Zelda: Spirits Tracks.**

* * *

Parejas involucradas en el capítulo: **SasuHina;** mención de **NaruIno.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»_. Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Estaba al tanto que Hinata, ahí, no era su esposa. Él era un simple caballero, y ella la hermosa princesa del reino; sin embargo, eso no le molestó en absoluto; al contrario, hasta le dio cierta diversión pensar en cómo tratar a su mujer con tanto respeto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Princess and Knight**

* * *

— **R** ecuérdame que _jamás_ volveremos a salir con los idiotas de Naruto e Ino.

Uchiha Sasuke entró al pequeño, pero cómodo departamento que había arrendado una vez que su largo viaje de redención hubiese parado por tiempo indefinido, dando grandes zancadas; tiró el juego de llaves con el que abrió la puerta en un pequeño recipiente de cristal que estaba encima de una especie de armario. Se quitó la enorme capa que traía encima y la dejó tirada, sin amainar su rabia, sobre el sofá de la sala; luego, se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones y cerró los ojos, mientras fruncía aún más el ceño.

La otra persona que le acompañaba, entró con calma al lugar, sonriendo levemente en respuesta al comportamiento del azabache; tratando de ahogar la pequeña risa que quería escapar de sus labios, cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se cambió los zapatos ninja por unas confortables pantuflas. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba el Uchiha, a pasos lentos, y cuando estuvo frente a él, habló por fin, sin dejar lado su buen humor.

—Fue divertido.

Sasuke miró a la pequeña mujer que entró en su rango de visión como si hubiera perdido todo uso de razón; como si hubiera cambiado de cerebro con el idiota de Uzumaki Naruto, y ahora sólo podía decir estupideces. _¡No_ _podía_ _estar hablando en serio!_

—Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad? —Ella negó, sentándose como si nada a un lado del hombre, apoyándose en el amplio respaldo del mueble—. Hinata, _me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad?_ —repitió, alzando más la voz.

La chica de perlada mirada frunció un poco el ceño, extrañada por su interrogante—. No, Sasuke-kun, yo... realmente me divertí con la película.

—Fue una completa mierda. —Contraatacó.

—Fue muy tierna.

— _Una mierda._ —reiteró Sasuke, enfatizando cada sílaba.

—Y también muy romántica.

El Uchiha bufó ante la contraria que estaba llevándole su propia esposa. _¡El mundo estaba conspirando contra él!_ ¿Era ése el _karma_ por ser tan hijo de puta en el pasado? Como sea, esa sería la última vez que aceptaría intentar ser menos huraño y más _«sociable»;_ por culpa de un par de ojitos tristes de tonos liláceos, pasar la tarde en el cine en compañía de Naruto y su esposa había sido una de las _peores_ ideas que Hinata hubiera tenido.

Para comenzar, Naruto había permitido dejar a petición de las esposas de ambos la elección de la película; conociendo bien al Uchiha, se imaginaba que a él le valía un soberano pepino la función que fuesen a escoger; es más, a leguas se notaba que no estaría ahí de no ser por su mujer. Sin embargo, al final había sido Ino quien terminase escogiendo y, claro, como Hinata no podía negar nada a nadie, había estado totalmente de acuerdo con la rubia en ver una estúpida película que trataba de debiluchas princesas y caballeros arrogantes.

No se podía negar que las escenas de acción hicieron menos insoportable la pésima elección, pero, la mayor parte de ésta eran cursis declaraciones de amor, besos más castos que un abrazo, y una que otra escena llena de lágrimas de cocodrilo —ah, y sin mencionar el _excesivo_ uso de efectos especiales. No obstante, no era la proyección en sí lo que había jodido su tarde; la realidad era que Naruto, de pronto, se había puesto a cachondear con su esposa y, pese a que ésta le reñía por su comportamiento, no tardó en unirse al juego del Uzumaki.

 _¡Tan incómodo... Y asqueroso!_

La única persona que estuvo al cien por ciento atenta a la película había sido su pequeña esposa; supo en ese momento que, también, fue buena idea dejarla en el otro extremo de los asientos, quedándose él a la par del matrimonio Uzumaki; así, ella no tendría que soportar escuchar las risas bobas y gemidos mal contenidos de sus amigos.

—Si hubieras puesto más atención a la película, te habrías dado cuenta de que estaba basada en una hermosa historia. —La suave voz de la mujer le sacó de sus horribles recuerdos; cosa que agradeció, mentalmente. Mas, al recapitular el significado de sus palabras, volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

—Tonterías —exclamó, arrugando la nariz, como si algo apestara en esa habitación—. Eso era una completa mie-...

—Está bien, ya entendí —Ella le interrumpió, sonriéndole con calidez antes de darle un leve beso en la mejilla—. Vamos a dormir, ¿sí, Sasuke-kun?

El aludido asintió, totalmente complacido con esa idea. Había sido un día realmente agotador y traumante, sólo quería tirarse a la cama, dormir sobre los grandes y suaves pechos de su mujer y, tal vez, _«jugar»_ un poco con ella; después de todo, tampoco es que estuviera tan rendido.

* * *

 _«Ésta es la historia que se plasmó en una época lejana._

 _Comenzó hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando, por aquél entonces, los dioses velaban por la paz de su pueblo; cerciorándose que nada les faltase. Sin embargo, aquélla agradable paz se vio terrible y abruptamente perturbada cuando aquel ser maligno cubrió de oscuridad las tierras de los dioses._

 _Éstos, furiosos, le hicieron frente, comenzando así la lucha contra el bien y el mal. Usaron casi todo su poder, quedando muy débiles; pero, a pesar de ello, lograron sepultar con plácido éxito al mal, levantando luego una torre sobre sus restos. Unas largas cadenas se extendieron por todo el reino, dando así mayor seguridad de que el endemoniado ser no escaparía._

 _Los dioses regresaron al cielo y, entonces, el pueblo heredó el magnífico reino; seguros de que ya nada haría daño a su felicidad»._

* * *

Una sonrisa zorruna se posó sobre sus labios, una vez que terminó de relatar, con mucho ánimo, aquellas palabras. Cuando volteó a ver a la persona que le acompañaba en la pequeña habitación, sonrió aún más y volvió a hablar.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? —Su blanca dentadura se hizo presente, alzando un puño a la altura de su cara, mientras la otra se afianzaba a su cintura—. Creo que la llamaré: _¡La eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal: la mejor obra jamás escrita por Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayo!_

La otra persona contestó, sin pensárselo dos veces, en un acto reflejo—. Es estúpido.

Aquellas palabras desataron la furia del rubio frente a él, haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco cuando se le acercó a grandes zancadas.

—¡Eh, Sasuke bastardo! —gritó, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Te he permitido disfrutar gratis mi futura y más grande obra maestra, ¡¿y te atreves a insultarla?! ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan imbécil por unos minutos, y disfrutar de mi _magnífica_ creación? —masculló, cogiendo al azabache del cuello de su camisa. Sin embargo, sólo hubo un profundo silencio como respuesta, a esa interrogante—. Oye, Sasuke, ¿me estás escuchando?

Uchiha le miró aburrido y, cuando por fin entreabrió la boca para decir algo, sólo sonrió burlón.

—Vale, he captado la indirecta. —Naruto murmuró, molesto; siempre era lo mismo con su amigo. Hasta hoy en día, seguía preguntándose por qué era su _mejor_ _amigo_ ; si ambos eran tan distintos y siempre acababan peleando, ya fuera una simple discusión o con golpes incluidos, ¿por qué luego se sonreían como si nada?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de manera súbita, llamó la atención del rubio, sacándole de sus obtusos pensamientos; caso contrario al otro, quien sólo se soltó del agarre del rubio como si nada, mirando con una ceja alzada al individuo que venía entrando con una amplia sonrisa al lugar que, para su sorpresa, no conocía de nada.

—Oh, Suigetsu —exclamó Naruto, acercándose al susodicho—. ¡Cuánto tiempo ' _ttebayo_!

— _¡Hey!_ —La violeta vista del recién llegado se posó en el Uchiha, haciéndole alzar una ceja, incrédulo—. No jodas, ¿todavía sigues aquí, Sasuke? Y, encima escuchando las boberías de Naruto —Se burló, provocando que el aludido pegase un fuerte _«¡Eh!»_ en protesta; sin embargo, ambos le ignoraron. El hombre que respondía al nombre de Suigetsu, continuó hablando—. Vamos, hombre, ¡que hoy se celebra tu nombramiento!

—Ah... —respondió Sasuke, entrecerrando la mirada, sin comprender a qué se refería Suigetsu. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Y, a todo esto, _¿por qué vestía tan raro?_ No obstante, eso no era lo único que estaba raro; ya se había dado cuenta cuando echó una rápida ojeada a su alrededor, en el momento que el de cabellos blancos entro a ése lugar. El azabache pudo notar muchísimas cosas que lo desconcertaron en gran medida.

Para empezar, el lugar tenía sólo una cama en una esquina, un fregadero en la otra, y una mesa en el centro. Tan pequeño era el espacio, que se sorprendió que Naruto viviese ahí; después de todo, su situación económica había mejorado mucho con las múltiples misiones que hacía—eso sin contar con el hecho de que era el _héroe_ _de la_ _aldea_ —, no había razón para vivir así. Luego de dar una última ojeada a su entorno, se fijó en el vestuario del Uzumaki: éste llevaba una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones bombachos de color azul y, en la cabeza, un pañuelo color rojo cubría su rubio cabello. Entonces, se fijó que el Hōzuki traía un atuendo parecido, con la única diferencia de que el color de la camiseta era verde.

Extrañado por ello, quiso exteriorizar su duda respecto a tan ridículos trajes, y el porqué de ese pequeño espacio; sin embargo, y sin querer, se dio un rápido vistazo en su atuendo. Contrario a aquellos dos, él llevaba una polera y unos pantalones de color negro, no traía un pañuelo como aquellos dos, y sus zapatos no eran las típicas sandalias ninjas, sino que éstos estaban completamente cerrados; incómodos, a su parecer, por el simple hecho de no tener los dedos al aire libre. ¡Ah! Y sin mencionar que de pronto _le había vuelto a crecer el puñetero brazo izquierdo_ ; como si nunca lo hubiera perdido en aquella lucha contra Naruto, en el _Valle del Fin_. Hizo una mueca ante su propia imagen y frunció el ceño; no saber qué estaba pasando le cabreaba a niveles inimaginables.

—No me digas, _Teme_ , ¿lo habías olvidado? —La voz de Naruto le hizo salir de sus pensares respecto a su pésimo vestuario; le miró por el rabillo del ojo, alzando una ceja. _«Al menos, él sigue siendo el mismo»_ , pensó, al escuchar llamarle de aquella manera—. ¡Es un acontecimiento muy importante ' _ttebayo_!

—En realidad, no sé de qué demonios hablas.

—¡Venga ya! Deja de hacerte el interesante, Sasuke —dijo el de cabellos blancos, sonriendo ampliamente—. Hoy te nombran como uno de los caballeros de la princesa, de manera oficial. ¡Debes llegar cuanto antes al castillo! —Y, acercándose a él, expresó en un tono más confidencial, susurrándole en el oído—. No puedes hacer esperar más a la _muñeca de porcelana._

—Vete adelantando, Suigetsu —Naruto interrumpió, acercándose a ambos y colocando una mano sobre el hombro del recién nombrado—. Yo hablaré un momento con este cabrón.

Suigetsu hizo una mueca, disconforme, pero aceptó de todas formas—. No queda mucho tiempo, así que date prisa. —Sin decir más, se dirigió hacia la puerta del lugar, saliendo sin mirar atrás.

—Venga, Sasuke —El Uzumaki rodeó los hombros del Uchiha, quien le veía con los ojos entrecerrados—. Hoy te reunirás con la princesa para que seas nombrado caballero oficial del reino —explicó, mirando hacia el frente, poniendo mucho sentimiento en sus vocablos; ésa imagen le dio un ligero escalofrío porque le recordaba a los momentos motivacionales de Rock Lee—, puede que éste sea el día más importante de tu vida, así que no la cagues.

—¿De qué hablas, Naruto? ¡Oye...! —Sasuke intentó deshacerse del fuerte agarre de su compañero; sin embargo, éste no se daba por enterado, ya que siguió hablándole, ignorando las protestas del otro.

—Por fin dejarás de ser un simple aprendiz, para convertirte en un auténtico guardia —Entonces, de pronto, Naruto había empezado a llorar de manera exagerada, haciendo que el de mirada oscura le viera como si, por fin, la única neurona que tenía en su hueca cabeza, hubiera explotado—. No sabes... no sabes, lo orgulloso que estoy de ti —En un repentino arranque de sentimentalismos, el rubio abrazó con fuerza al otro—. ¡Sasukeeeeeeee!

—¡Tú...! ¡Suéltame, _usuratonkachi_!

—¡Vamos, imbécil! —Le soltó, acatando al forcejeo del azabache, para luego empujarle hacia la salida de ese lugar—. ¡Mueve rápido ese estreñido culo que tienes! ¡El castillo te espera!

Cuando Sasuke estuvo en el exterior de esa diminuta casa, quiso reclamarle a Naruto por su estúpido comportamiento; sin embargo, al momento de dar media vuelta, sintió la puerta cerrarse de golpe, en sus narices. Gruñó por lo bajo, preguntándose por qué el idiota de Naruto estaba _más_ _idiota_ de lo usual; incluso Suigetsu, que a pesar de ser otro idiota, se había comportado muy raro. ¿Qué coño era eso de que iba tarde para su _nombramiento_ _como_ _caballero_? ¿Qué demonios era eso? Y, además, ¿quién jodidos era la dichosa princesa que le daría _«tal honor»_? Pero, todavía más importante aún: _¡¿dónde mierda estaba su esposa?!_ Mientras iba en búsqueda de Suigetsu, el Uchiha no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba soñando o, en el peor de los casos, si estaba en un _Genjutsu_ ; no obstante, de ser éste último, él ya se habría dado cuenta. Seguramente era un estúpido sueño y, debido al cansancio que le dejó la salida al cine el día anterior, su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar.

Siguió su camino, resoplando por la nariz, molesto; después de todo, no tenía podía hacer más que esperar a que despertara, o que la dulce voz de Hinata diciéndole que el desayuno ya estaba listo, hiciera acto de presencia. Paró sus pasos de pronto, pues, no pudo evitar preguntarse si la chica de mirada perlada también estaría en su sueño; de ser así, ¿dónde estaría? Ni él mismo sabía dónde coños estaba.

Mientras iba sumamente inmerso en sus cavilaciones, no pudo darse cuenta que una voz le llamaba, de manera acaramelada; cuando se dio cuenta de ésta y se puso a tratar de identificarla, frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado que no escuchar a aquélla persona hablarle así? No, más bien la pregunta era: ¿por qué se sorprendía?

—¡Sasuke-kun, hola! —Haruno Sakura le saludó, con su voz chillona, mirándole con los mismos ojos coquetos que le dedicaba cuando eran críos. No obstante, una mueca de fingida decepción se dibujó en sus facciones, de manera repentina—. ¿Podrías ayudarme, Sasuke-kun?

El aludido alzó una ceja, mientras la chica de cabellos rosas le indicaba, con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, que se acercase; suspiró con pesadez, y decidió hacerla caso. Después de todo, no es que tuviera nada más que hacer. ¡Al carajo su supuesto _nombramiento_! Él no tenía vela en ese entierro. Además, pese a que su relación con Sakura no había mejorado ni un poco después de haberla dejado en claro que nunca podría corresponder a sus extraños sentimientos por él, Sasuke no podía dejar de sentirse en una fuerte deuda con ella; y es que, varios intentos de asesinato y múltiples rechazos no eran cosas que se olvidaran a la ligera, _¿verdad?_

—Estas rocas, que extrañamente aparecieron de la nada, no me dejan entrar a mi casa —Ella le sacó de su letargo, mientras le señalaba con una mano las susodichas rocas; éstas, se encontraban frente a una choza muy parecida a la de Naruto, impidiendo el paso al interior. El Uchiha frunció el ceño, preguntándole con la mirada qué quería; la Haruno siguió hablando—. Yo... soy _muy_ _débil_ para poder moverlas, así que pensé que tú, siendo ahora un caballero, tal vez podrías hacerme el favor de quitarlas.

La oscura ceja del hombre se alzó, patidifuso ante las palabras de Sakura. Es decir, ella, la _discípula_ de la _poderosa_ Senju Tsunade... _¡¿débil?!_ La fuerza de esa mujer de extravagante cabello era la de una bestia, ¿y se creía _tan inútil_ como para mover unas piedras que, _fácilmente_ , quitaría del camino de una patada? Ésa fue la señal perfecta que le indicó que, efectivamente, estaba dentro de un puto sueño.

Entonces, Yamanaka Ino hizo acto de presencia, aplaudiendo con diversión al escuchar, también, los falsos vocablos de su mejor amiga.

—¡Buena esa, _frontuda_! Pero, ya deja de hacerte la sufrida, ¿quieres? Con tu monstruosa fuerza, quitas esas piedras de una sola patada.

 _«Ya decía yo»_ , Sasuke pensó, cruzándose de brazos, en un acto inconsciente; no obstante, al segundo deshizo ese movimiento. De alguna manera, ya se había acostumbrado a ser manco del lado izquierdo; enredar sus extremidades superiores era extraño a esas alturas.

—¡Ah! No te metas, cerda. —La susodicha sólo sacó su lengua con burla, ignorando los reclamos de la otra.

De pronto, y justo a tiempo, Uzumaki Kushina llegó a paso rápido, para ponerse en medio de las dos jóvenes, evitando una absurda riña.

Un momento...

¿Kushina, la _difunta_ madre de Naruto, anterior _Jinchūriki_ del _Kyūbi_? ¿La esposa del _Cuarto Hokage_? _¡¿Viva?!_

—¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué tal estás? —Le saludó eufórica la mujer de larga cabellera roja, alzando una mano, moviéndola de un lado a otro—. Hoy es tu graduación, ¿verdad? No me sorprende que hayas obtenido ese título tan pronto. —rió a carcajadas, siendo seguida por la rubia de una coleta; no obstante, aquella risotada por parte de ambas sólo hizo que Sakura frunciera el ceño, muy enfadada por darle otro sentido a las palabras de la mujer. Por otro lado, el Uchiha asintió, siguiéndole la corriente; a estas alturas ya era inútil refutar esa frase.

Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con la Uzumaki, y sintiéndose extraño por hablar con una mujer que, en la realidad, estaba muerta, Sasuke retomó sus pasos. Siendo observado por unos ojos jade llenos de tristeza y resignación, la dueña de éstos hizo amago de seguir al azabache; pero, sus intenciones fueron echadas a perder cuando Ino se la llevó, prácticamente a rastras, alegando que necesitaba ayuda con la recolección de unas flores muy bonitas, que crecían cerca del bosque que rodeaba a la aldea.

* * *

—No me puedo creer que en esta aldea no haya más de un perro. ¡Es una completa mierda! Maldita suerte, ¿no crees, Akamaru?

Inuzuka Kiba gritó con furia hacia la nada, siendo sus fuertes exclamaciones secundadas por su fiel canino, Akamaru, al ladrar en respuesta; una clara señal de que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de su amo.

—¡Estoy haaaaaarto! —De un salto, se levantó de la gran piedra en la que estaba sentado, y alzó sus manos hechas puño, mientras sentía una gran determinación corroer su cuerpo—. Un día de estos, llenaré la aldea de _Konoha_ de muchos cachorros; este lugar estará rebosante de diversidad de especies de perros.

Y, mientras seguía en su monólogo decisivo, Sasuke pasó a un lado, ignorándole; sin embargo, el castaño fue consciente de su presencia y, de un salto, se puso enfrente del Uchiha.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! ¿Tú qué crees de mi gran sueño? ¿A qué sería genial tener muchísimos perros correteando por la aldea?

—Creo que eres un idiota. —respondió automáticamente, ganándose una mirada fulminante del otro. Sasuke odiaba a los perros; eran tan traviesos e hiperactivos que, de tener una mascota, prefería mil veces tener un gato.

—¡Jódete, Sasuke!

En el momento que quiso rodear al Inuzuka para continuar su camino, recordó algo de manera súbita: ese perro, es decir, Kiba era uno de los mejores amigos de su esposa, ex-compañero de equipo. ¡Tal vez él sabía dónde estaba su mujer!

—Eh, Kiba —Le llamó, recibiendo un bufido y un resentido _«¿Qué quieres?»_ como respuesta—, ¿dónde está Hinata?

—¡Oye! Más respeto en cómo llamas a esa mujer —El chico de extrañas marcas en las mejillas alzó su mano, señalando al azabache con reproche; pero, cayendo en cuenta de la interrogante del otro, frunció el ceño, contestando con toda obviedad—. Pues, ¿dónde más va a estar? En el _Castillo del País del Fuego_ , por supuesto; después de todo, ahí vive, ¿no? —Las cejas del Uchiha se arrugaron, y sus manos se volvieron puños, temiendo lo peor—. A todo esto, ¿no tenías una cita con ella, para hacer oficial tu nombramiento de caballero? —Kiba exclamó—. No es bueno que hagas esperar a la princesa, ¿eh, Sasuke?

Y, mientras el chico amante de los perros reía, Sasuke palideció, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

 _¿Hinata era la princesa de ese extraño lugar?_

* * *

—¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! —Umino Iruka se le acercó a paso rápido, saludándole con mucha alegría, nada más verle cruzar los portones que separaban a la ciudadela del castillo, de toda la llanura del reino; aquellas puertas eran una especie de protección de todos los peligros que se encontraban afuera—. ¿Cómo has estado? He oído por ahí que hoy es tu graduación —El hombre que poseía una larga cicatriz en la nariz, sonrió cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Sabes? Yo siempre he respetado mucho a los caballeros, pues, gracias a ellos es que podemos convivir en paz en éste hermoso reino. ¡Me da mucho gusto que tú también seas uno ahora!

Sasuke suspiró, cansado de escuchar lo mismo de cada persona que se encontraba cada vez que daba dos pasos; incluso gente que nunca había tratado con él en el mundo real, pero que, por alguna razón, estaban ahí, le habían felicitado por un logro del que no tenía idea ni interés. Joder, si había ido hasta donde se encontraba, era sólo porque quería encontrar a su esposa, pasar el tiempo con ella hasta que tuviera que despertar; sólo quería un momento de paz, y sabía que al lado de Hinata lo tendría.

Cuando se despidió de su ex-profesor, justo a los tres pasos, alguien más se le puso enfrente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Una venita apareció sobre la sien del Uchiha, mientras intentaba mantener la calma y evitaba mandar a esa persona a la mierda; de cierta manera, si ignoraba a esa gente que le saludaba, ésta se volvía insoportable al seguirle, hasta que él les contestaba, así fuera un simple gruñido.

—¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! Supe que hoy...

 _Y ahí iba de nuevo._

Respiró hondo, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, cubriendo la desesperación que se había apoderado de sus facciones; no les daría el gusto a esos locos de saber que le estaban volviendo loco.

—¡Por cierto! De casualidad, ¿no conoces a alguien que desee comprar perros? Hace poco mi _Cuqui_ dio a luz, y tengo tantos cachorros que no puedo mantenerlos en casa. _—«Persona desconocida, número diez»_ le preguntó al azabache, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. ¡Como si a él le importara!

Entonces, Sasuke recordó las palabras de Kiba:

 _«No me puedo creer que en esta aldea no haya más de un perro. ¡Es una completa mierda! Maldita suerte, ¿no crees, Akamaru? ¡Estoy haaaaaarto! Un día de estos, llenaré la aldea de Konoha de muchos cachorros; este lugar estará rebosante de diversidad de especies de perros. ¿A qué sería genial tener muchísimos perros correteando por la aldea?»._

—No. —contestó de inmediato el de mirada oscura, encogiéndose de hombros.

La decepción se hizo presente en el semblante de esa persona, cuyo nombre le valía un comino, al otro—. Oh, bu-bueno, está bien. Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Nada más despedirse, siguió su camino al castillo, dando grandes zancadas; como se le volviese a atravesar alguien...

—¡Saludos, mi buen caballero! Probablemente no sepas mi nombre, pero eso no importa por ahora _'tteba_ -a ah, ah, _¡achú!_

... ¡Oh! Al menos, a esa persona sí que la podía mandar a la mismísima mierda, sin remordimientos.

—Lo que importa ahora, es que me ocupo de tu correo; mi vida estará dedicada al cien por ciento, con el único propósito de que recibas todas las cartas que te manden —Sasuke suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cara, para luego acariciar el tabique de su nariz, tratando de infundirse paciencia—. ¡Oh, sí! Tú debes ser el _Temeeeeerario_ Uchiha Sasuke, ¿verdad? —El _«extraño tipo»_ dentro de un traje blanco, complementado con una ridícula gorra roja, exclamó nervioso ante su pequeño desliz.

 _«¿Extraño tipo?»_ ¡Al diablo! ¿Qué estupidez estaba haciendo ahora Naruto? Y, sobre todo, ¿cuándo fue que llegó a la ciudadela?

El otro continuó hablando—. Antes, yo solía leer las cartas de la gente; pero, eso hacía peligrar mi integridad física, así que ahora sólo te mandaré los mensajes, ¿vale?

¡Y con razón! ¿Qué _«mensajero»_ puede ser tan idiota como para leer el correo ajeno?

Ah, cierto, que era el _dobe_ de quien estaba hablando.

—Pues, listo, he terminado —El rubio exclamó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, haciendo un saludo militar para despedirse—. ¡Hasta la próxima _'ttebaaaaaa... aaaaa_ llevar el treeeeeen!

Y, tan pronto como el Uzumaki desapareció, corriendo hacia el horizonte como si estuviera en una maratón de caminata, Sasuke se golpeó la frente con su mano derecha.

 _¡¿Qué mierda había sido eso?!_

* * *

—Sólo los invitados pueden pasar a la sala de audiencias, ¡así que lárgate!

Uchiha estuvo a punto de formar los sellos para un _Chidori_ , pero rápidamente recordó que en ese maldito lugar no tenía _chakra_ ; al contrario, era un simple mortal, común y corriente, destinado a servir a la realeza. Una vez que había llegado a su destino, fue interceptado por dos guardias que se quejaban de la falta de sueño, diciéndole que no podía entrar, a no ser que fuera el caballero que la princesa estaba esperando; cuando él les aclaró, con la paciencia a segundos de acabarse, que era justamente él, el malentendido se arregló tan fácilmente que estuvo a punto de darles un puñetazo a esos buenos para nada.

Caminando por los amplios pasillos del palacio, Sasuke se topó con el idiota de Kabuto, quien tenía la misma apariencia de hace diez años, cuando recién se unía a Orochimaru. Y, tal como pensó, éste le miró con suma rabia y, de pronto, había comenzado a reclamarle por su presencia en el palacio.

—Pero, ¿qué es todo este escándalo, Kabuto?

El azabache reprimió una mueca de disgusto al ver a Orochimaru aparecer de entre las sombras, con su típica sonrisa perturbadora.

—¡Orochimaru-sama! —El de enormes gafas pegó un respingo ante la cercanía del otro, dando una rápida reverencia—. Disculpe, no era mi intención —Volteó a ver a Sasuke, con mucha rabia—, pero, éste _niñato_ dice que quiere ver a la princesa.

La mujer que iba con Orochimaru, hasta ahora desapercibida por todos los presentes, habló con algo de arrogancia.

—Hmmm... Así que tú eres el nuevo caballero, ¿eh? —Se acercó hasta Sasuke, y le miró de cerca—. ¡Joder, qué joven te ves! ¿En qué estará pensando ahora la princesa? —Se cruzó de brazos y masculló por lo bajo—. Nuestras vías desaparecen día a día, ¿y pretende que perdamos el tiempo en celebraciones absurdas?

—Tayuya, tranquila —El hombre aficionado a las serpientes miró al Uchiha de arriba abajo, sonriendo levemente; una acción que hizo estremecer a Sasuke por dentro, había olvidado las _raras_ _mañas_ de Orochimaru cuando le veía fijamente—. Tú deber ser Sasuke-kun; ven, sígueme, te estábamos esperando.

* * *

Justo como había sucedido la primera vez que se vieron, sus miradas se conectaron de inmediato. Cuando Hinata se presentó ante él, no pudo evitar quedar idiotizado al verla ataviada en aquél vestido blanco, casi traslúcido; con unas cuantas joyas de oro y plata que, lejos de opacar su belleza natural, sólo la acentuaba. Así mismo, la chica de cabello azulino no pudo despegar sus perlados ojos de Sasuke; los rumores que decía su pueblo, acerca del físico de su nuevo caballero, no era mentira. Ése hombre era tan guapo, que temió ruborizarse de manera exagerada y caer desmayada por la impresión; no obstante, logró mantener la compostura, como la perfecta monarca que era.

—¡Ah! ¿Has levantado la cabeza sin permiso, Sasuke-kun? ¡Semejante joven tan descortés se ha ido a conseguir, princesa!

Entonces, el utópico momento entre ambos fue abruptamente interrumpido por Kabuto; quien se encontraba entre el módico público. Sasuke crujió los dedos de sus manos, jurando que iba a degollarle en cuanto le diesen una espada.

Hinata despertó de su embobado estado, al escuchar al asistente del primer ministro; carraspeó de manera disimulada y alzó una mano, sonriendo levemente—. Está bien, Kabuto-san, no hacen falta tantas formalidades —Volteó a ver al Uchiha que le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, haciéndola corresponder al gesto, con una sonrisa leve—. Sois el nuevo caballero entre nuestras filas, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo os llamáis?

Él contestó, siguiéndole el juego; estaba al tanto que Hinata, ahí, _no_ era su esposa. Él era un simple caballero y ella la hermosa princesa del reino; sin embargo, eso no le molestó en absoluto; al contrario, hasta le dio cierta diversión pensar en cómo tratar a su mujer con tanto respeto.

—Uchiha Sasuke —Él volvió su sonrisa en una más cálida, al ver que nadie más, aparte de la mujer, podía verle; puesto que estaba de espaldas a Orochimaru y su séquito, incluso pudo susurrarle—. Está bien, princesa, _no hacen falta tantas formalidades._

—Sasuke-kun, ¿eh? —Hinata sonrió, ruborizándose un poco al acatar sus mismas palabras, usadas en su contra—. Bueno, como princesa de este reino, yo os nombro oficialment-...

—¡Princesa! Estamos perdiendo el maldito tiempo. ¡Terminemos _ésta_ _estupidez_ cuanto antes! —Tayuya gritó, con el entrecejo arrugado, notablemente aburrida.

La de mirada lilácea suspiró, resignada—. Vale —Miró al joven de castaña cabellera que se acercaba a ella, y le sonreía discretamente; cogió un documento que él traía entre las manos, e hizo una leve reverencia—. Gracias, Neji _nii-san._ —El aludido asintió, y desapareció por una puerta distinta a la que Sasuke utilizó para ingresar a la sala.

—Uchiha Sasuke-kun —La chica retomó el discurso, leyendo cuidadosamente el manuscrito—: como princesa y futura reina de la nación establecida en el excepcional _País del Fuego_ , os nombro oficialmente caballero del reino —Dejando el papel de lado, Hinata juntó ambas manos y sonrió al Uchiha con calidez—. Espero que actuéis con diligencia y rectitud; con las cualidades características de este feudo, con el único objetivo de proteger a sus habitantes.

Notando que todos los que se encontraban en la audiencia estaban más ocupados aplaudiendo, la joven se acercó a Sasuke y, con toda discreción, le entregó una carta. Alzando una ceja, Uchiha la cogió sin pensárselo mucho, y la escondió en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. No digáis nada de _ésto_ , por favor; leedla más tarde, pero, procurad que ni Orochimaru-sama, ni Kabuto-san, os vean. —Y, antes de que él siquiera rozara su mano con la de ella, Hinata se retiró a sus aposentos.

En ese momento, Orochimaru se acercó a Sasuke, quien frunció el ceño al verle tan cerca.

—Ya ha terminado la ceremonia, así que te puedes ir, Sasuke-kun. Ve a buscar una nueva espada y vete a hacer tus rondas en la ciudadela. —Pasando de largo al Uchiha, el hombre murmuró algo por lo bajo, con una voz casi inaudible para todo el mundo; excepto para el mismo Uchiha.

— _Aunque, de todas formas, dentro de poco ya nada importará._

—¡Eh, Sasuke! ¿Qué tal la ceremonia? ¿No crees que la princesa es guapísima? —Suigetsu, quien había esperado por el Uchiha en un pequeño bar, luego de arribar al pueblo, habló para llamar su atención al verle pasar. No recibió respuesta, pero asumió eso como un sí—. ¿A que está preciosa?

Mientras el de cabellos blancos seguía desvariando, Sasuke frunció el ceño al escucharle hablar de su esposa así; no obstante, mejor leyó la carta de Hinata.

 _«Sasuke-kun, lamento que esto sea tan repentino, pero os tengo que pedir una cosa muy importante en persona. Seguid el camino que os he trazado en el mapa que he adjuntado en ésta carta; lleva a la terraza del castillo. Venid hasta mi habitación, sin que los guardias os vean, por favor._

— _Hinata»._

Inevitablemente, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro del Uchiha. No sabía para qué le quería ver Hinata, pero había sido un tremendo error citarle en su habitación; después de todo, no sólo era incorrecto que un hombre de _«clase baja»_ y una princesa estuviesen solos en un lugar cerrado, sino que también, Sasuke iba a tener que usar todo su autocontrol para contenerse y no echarse encima de su _no-esposa_.

No tardó más de diez minutos en llegar a la habitación de Hinata; al parecer, sus habilidades ninja no habían desaparecido del todo, por lo que no resultó una dificultad burlar a la seguridad del castillo. Se quedó apoyado en la puerta, una vez que la cerró, y notó a la joven de espaldas a él, tejiendo lo que parecía ser una larga bufanda. Cuando ella le notó, se levantó de su asiento con rapidez y se dirigió a él, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Sasuke-kun, estáis aquí! —Hinata cogió sus manos, apretándolas emocionada—. ¿Habéis conseguido llegar sin que os descubrieran?

Él sólo se encogió de hombros. No le diría que sus guardias eran unos idiotas, ni que, en realidad, había usado el techo para trasladarse hasta donde ella se encontraba.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Sonrió nerviosa—. Bueno, no importa... o eso creo —Su tono se volvió serio y su mirada también—. Yo... necesito que me llevéis a la torre que está a las afueras de la ciudadela.

Uchiha alzó una ceja, extrañado. ¿Ir a dónde? ¿No le quería ver para confesarle su amor o algo por el estilo? Por algo era la carta, ¿no? Al menos, eso habían hecho varias de sus _fangirls_ cuando tenía doce años; aunque él nunca acudía a la dichosa «cita».

Ella continuó.

—Desde hace un tiempo, muchas cosas extrañas han estado sucediendo y necesito averiguar qué es —La joven se dio media vuelta, ignorando el ceño fruncido del hombre—. Tal vez alguien que vive ahí pueda explicarnos qué ocurre.

—¿Y por qué tienes que ir tú? —A este punto, la voz de Sasuke empezaba a sonar muy molesta. ¿Por qué ella tendría que exponerse de esa manera?

—Soy la princesa —contestó, tajante—. Sin embargo, el ministro no me permite salir del palacio; y, aunque dice que es por mi seguridad, creo que algo está ocultando —Se acercó al Uchiha y le miró fijamente, arqueando las cejas, preocupada—. ¡Por favor, tenéis que llevarme ahí, Sasuke-kun!

—No. —contestó rotundo. _¡Ni hablar!_ Él y Hinata se quedarían en esa habitación, hablando, mirándose o lo que fuera; ya que no podían tener un contacto más íntimo, al menos la tendría cerca y segura. En ese lugar no eran ninjas, dudaba mucho que ella, siendo la princesa, supiese defenderse como tal.

A todo esto, _¿por qué todavía no despertaba?_

—Co-comprendo —Hinata susurró, llevando su mirada hacia el suelo—. Os estoy pi-pidiendo mucho. —Se abrazó a sí misma, y apretó los labios.

 _«Oh, no... Esa cara, ¡no!»_ , pensó Sasuke, intentando no prestarle atención a la postura que la mujer frente a él había adoptado.

—Sasuke-kun...

 _«Que no lo diga, joder. Que no lo diga»_

—Yo sólo podía confiar en... ti.

 _«Mierda»_

Sasuke frunció el ceño aún más y tensó la mandíbula; apretó sus puños y contó mentalmente hasta veinte. Justo ésa había sido la cara que Hinata le mostró cuando le propuso la idea de ir al cine con el par de rubios idiotas; y, claro, él no pudo negarse porque, si no, luego no tendría sus momentos, eh... _«Románticos», «cursis», «perfectos para algo de sexo desenfrenado»_ —como quieran llamarle—, porque ella estaría demasiado triste, al no darle el pequeño gusto de pasar una tarde con sus mejores amigos.

Maldita fuera su poca resistencia a la falta de sexo... Y su desastroso lado pervertido; el culpable de no poder mantener su decisión por mucho tiempo.

Dejó salir un bufido, resignado—. De acuerdo —Desvió la mirada y apretó aún más sus puños—. Vamos a la estúpida torre.

La de cabellos azulinos parpadeó, incrédula por el rápido cambio en su caballero; mas, sonrió alegremente, con el rubor inundando sus mejillas—. ¡Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun! —Se abalanzó sobre el azabache, sin importarle mucho mantener la imagen de _«correcta princesa»_ que siempre debía portar.

Sasuke sólo suspiró; sin embargo, aprovechó el contacto con la pequeña mujer, y correspondió con fuerza al gesto, mientras pensaba qué demonios estaba pasando.

* * *

—¿Q-qué es eso?

Cuando Sasuke y Hinata llegaron a la torre central, notaron cómo el cielo se estaba oscureciendo por una inesperada y espesa nube negra; misma que también rodeaba la susodicha edificación. De pronto, unos potentes rayos empezaron a atacarla, amenazando con volverla miles de pedazos; sin embargo, eso no sucedió, por fortuna.

—¿Qué demonios significa todo esto? —Sasuke murmuró, poniéndose enfrente de la joven.

No obstante, una tercera voz hizo acto de presencia.

—Ah, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, Kabuto —Chasqueando la lengua y moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa, aquél habló burlón—. Las _niñas buenas_ como tú, princesa, _no_ deberían salir sin permiso.

—¿O-Orochimaru-sama? —expresó, incrédula de ver al ministro en aquél lugar.

—Tenía pensando continuar un poco más siendo tu ministro, pero ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tomé esta asquerosa forma humana —El hombre de larga cabellera expresó, haciendo una mueca y luego sonriendo de manera terrorífica—. Me temo que he tenido que adelantar mis planes.

—¿De qué estáis hablando?

—Ah... Hablo de esas cosas que pronto desaparecerán —Señaló hacia unas vías utilizadas por los trenes, que se podían visualizar a lo lejos—. Lo único que necesito es una... pequeña ayuda de ti, princesa.

—¿Eh? —En este punto de la conversación, Uchiha estaba en una pose de defensa frente a Hinata; listo para atacar en el momento justo. Quizás ya no podía usar _Ninjutsu_ , pero eso no significaba que no sabría apañárselas con el _Taijutsu_.

—¡Ah! Sasuke-kun, ni te molestes —habló por fin Kabuto, fijándose en la postura del azabache—. No servirá de nada.

— _Hmph_ —Sonrió con sorna—. No te confíes, Kabuto, podrías llevarte una sorpresa —Repentinamente, su expresión se volvió totalmente seria—. No dejaré que toques a Hinata.

—Eso está por verse.

Dos segundos después, Orochimaru empezó a reír de manera abrumante, como si fuera un psicópata, poniendo los nervios de punta. Sin mover ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, su cuello se estiró tanto como quiso, hasta llegar a la espalda de la joven; no obstante, antes de poder atacarla, Sasuke dio un fuerte golpe en su rostro, haciéndole gruñir furioso. El Uchiha sonrió, ese puñetazo hizo sonar sus huesos de manera desagradable. Tal vez su fuerza ahí no sería suficiente, pero no se rendiría, y menos contra alguien que ya venció en el pasado.

Sólo era cuestión de resistir. Protegería a Hinata con su vida; después de todo, no podía morir en sus sueños.

 _¿Verdad?_

* * *

— _Despierta, despierta, ¡despieeeeeertaaaaaaa!_

 _«¿Qué?»_

— _Vamos, Sasukeeeeeeee, ¡despieeerta, dormilooooón, que ya salió el Soooool!_

 _«¿Suigetsu?»_

—¡Ah, hasta que al fin despiertas, hombre! —Al verle entreabrir los oscuros orbes que tenía por ojos, el de cabellos blancos sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus filosos dientes al azabache debajo de él.

Eh... _¿Debajo de él?_

—¿Qué mierda...? —De un golpe en el estómago, usando su rodilla, Sasuke se quitó al Hōzuki de encima; ignorando las quejas ahogadas, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama donde, inexplicablemente, se encontraba. Observó sin mucho interés a su alrededor, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo...

—Maldito Sasuke, ¡joder! Creo que me has partido tres costillas...

—Suigetsu, ¿dónde está Hinata? —Al no obtener respuesta, cogió del cuello de su camisa al aludido con fuerza, sacudiéndole para que contestara de inmediato—. ¡Contesta, joder!

—¡Ah, deja de moverme así que acabo de comer! —Suigetsu se soltó del brusco agarre y se masajeó el cuello, evitando que las náuseas hicieran mella en él; no obstante, al ver la furiosa mirada de su amigo, resopló—. ¿Por qué no buscas en tu frío corazón la respuesta?

—No estoy para juegos, imbécil. —Rápidamente, Sasuke se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a golpear al otro por burlarse.

—¡No estoy jugando, hombre! —Levantó sus manos, mostrando clemencia—. Cuando te encontraron, no había nadie a tu alrededor.

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes, golpeando la pared más cercana con su puño. Al final no había podido proteger a su mujer. Salió furioso de aquella habitación, ignorando los llamados del Hōzuki; estaba tan cabreado que podría mandar a todos a la mierda.

Sin embargo, y cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta principal del palacio, vio _algo_ pasar frente a sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo mucho, siguió a aquella extraña bolita de luz; sin razón aparente, se sintió sumamente atraído a ella. Vio cómo ésta se detenía frente a uno de los tantos guardias del castillo, pero aquél hombre nunca reparó en su presencia; al contrario, el único movimiento que hizo fue el de sacarse la cera de la oreja, olerla y limpiarla en el pantalón de su uniforme. Asqueado por esa imagen, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, buscando frenéticamente con la mirada a la bola de luz; afortunadamente la encontró cerca de la puerta que llevaba a los aposentos de Hinata. Cuando dio un paso para continuar siguiéndola, creyó que la paliza que Orochimaru le había dado le provocó un serio daño; y es que, _¿acaso aquella cosa había traspasado la puerta?_

Sin perder más tiempo, y dejando inconsciente al asqueroso guardia, él también entró en la habitación de la mujer de perlada mirada.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver lo que tenía enfrente, ¿en serio era...?

—Sa-... ¿Sasuke-kun?

El Uchiha tragó saliva, a la vez que apretaba los puños con fuerza, sintiendo las uñas introducirse en su piel. Ese maldito hijo de puta de Orochimaru se las iba a pagar _bien_ caro.

—¿Pu-puedes verme, Sasuke-kun? —Ignorando que ahora le trataba con más confianza, él asintió, frunciendo el ceño y ejerciendo más fuerza en sus puños—. Oh, Dios mío... Esto se ha tornado cada vez más problemático —La sintió acercarse, sin medir distancias; sin embargo, no pudo sentir cuando ella colocó su mano sobre su mejilla. Sus ojos tristes, llenos de lágrimas brillantes era lo único que podía transmitirle cuánto estaba sufriendo—. Te pido perdón por lo que te ha sucedido, Sasuke-kun —Parpadeó, dejando que las gotas de agua corrieran sin parar por sus mejillas—. Fui tan tonta al no darme cuenta.

—Hinata —La llamó, con voz sumamente ronca y llena de furia—. Como te culpes de nuevo por algo que no sabías, me vas a cabrear.

—Yo... —Ella quiso disculparse, pero la gélida mirada que él estaba dedicándole la hizo callar.

—¿Qué significa todo esto?

Hinata respiró hondo, buscando calmarse; por un momento desvió su perlada mirada de la oscura de Sasuke, y cerró los ojos. Una vez que se sintió un poco más tranquila, procedió a explicarle lo poco que sabía.

—Todo esto obra de Orochimaru y sus secuaces; pero me temo que no sé por qué lo hace —Se dio media vuelta, y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Cuál sería su objetivo? ¿Qué sentido tiene que haga todo esto?

Entonces, mientras Hinata seguía preguntándose hasta por qué Orochimaru era fanático de las serpientes, empezó a flotar hasta que llegó al techo de la habitación.

Sasuke sintió un tic atacar su ceja derecha—. Joder... ¡Hinata!

—¡¿Eh?! —Saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos, bajó al suelo, sin darse cuenta, y volteó a ver al Uchiha—. ¡Lo-lo siento! Desde que me convertí en esto, estoy como en las nubes —Obviando el hecho de que ella no sabía que estaba diciéndolo de manera literal, continuó hablando—. Sasuke-kun, creo que será mejor que regresemos a la torre; realmente, tengo que reunirme con aquella persona, sea como sea.

—¿Estás loca? —Contraatacó el Uchiha—. ¿Por qué tan terca en querer ir ahí? ¿Acaso todavía no te das cuenta de lo que te ha pasado? —Con voz ruda, él la interrogó. Se lamentaría luego por tratarla así, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla... Todavía más.

¡Joder! ¿Es que Hinata no captaba que era un _maldito fantasma_?

Con aquél cuerpo traslúcido, que flotara sin que se diera cuenta, y que se lo tomara con tanta calma, sólo hacía que la furia de Sasuke creciera a cada segundo, cada vez más. ¿Así como demonios la abrazaría para _«darle ánimos»?_ ¿Cómo la cogería de la mano para que se apresurase? ¡Anda! ¿Cómo tendría relaciones con un espíritu?

Bueno, eso último todavía no. Pero, el punto es que no planeaba llevar a Hinata a esa estúpida torre. ¡Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas!

—Pues, entonces, no hace falta que vayan.

Ambos jóvenes giraron su cabeza de manera rápida hacia atrás, justo en la entrada de la habitación. Debajo del umbral de la puerta, una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones, sonreía con superioridad; se acercó a ellos, y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo resaltar su notorio atractivo.

—¿Tsunade? —Sasuke preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Así es, mocoso, y te callas.

—¿Cómo? ¿T-tú la conoces, Sasuke-kun?

 _«Por supuesto, era la borracha que tenían por Hokage mientras yo jugaba al vengador»_ , quiso decirle, pero no tenía ganas de alargar su abstracto sueño. No obstante, sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza; afortunadamente, Hinata no dijo nada al respecto.

—Yo soy la persona encargada de cuidar la torre a la que querías ir, princesa Hinata —contestó, sentándose en una silla cerca de la ventana—. Me llamo Senju Tsunade.

—Ah, Tsunade-sama, ¿no debería estar en la torre? —La de cabellos azulinos cuestionó, flotando hacia la rubia, quien sólo agitó la mano sin interés.

—Se supone.

—No... no comprendo.

—Bueno, eso pregúntaselo a la persona que está controlando el sueño de este mocoso.

—¿Qué...?

—Como sea —Uchiha interrumpió, acercándose también—. _¿Por qué cojones Hinata es un fantasma?_

Tsunade sonrió, recargando su mejilla en la mano que tenía apoyada sobre el brazo de la silla—. Las vías de las que hablaba Orochimaru son una especie de sellos contra la maldad que amenaza con volver a estas tierras. No obstante, para hacerlo, se necesita de un elemento clave —De repente, toda la diversión se fue de su rostro, a la vez que señalaba a la princesa—. Princesa Hinata, descendiente de la prestigiosa familia real Hyūga, futura gobernante del reino del _País del Fuego_ , y, además, portadora de un gran poder oculto, capaz de resurgir las fuerzas del mal.

Sasuke tenía un mal presentimiento sobre las palabras de Tsunade; como siguiera hablando, se volvía loco... _Más todavía._

—Lo que el espíritu del mal necesita es...

* * *

—¡Noooooooo! ¡Su cuerpo, noooooooo!

—¡¿Sasuke-kun?!

—¿Qué…? —Aturdido, Uchiha Sasuke apretó las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo y miró a todos lados, hasta que su perlada y oscura mirada fue a parar al rostro desconcertado de su esposa.

—¿Sasuke-kun, por qué gritas? ¿Estás bien? —Hinata se abrazó a él, apretándole con fuerza; él, correspondió al tacto, acercándola más a su cuerpo, queriendo asegurarse de algo. Eso, en lugar de calmar a la mujer, sólo provocó que se alzara y mirara preocupada al hombre—. ¿Sasuke-kun?

—Descuida, sólo... —Carraspeó al sentir que su voz salía sumamente ronca; necesitaba un vaso abundante de agua—. Sólo fue una pesadilla —Parpadeó un par de veces más y se llevó su única mano al rostro, tapándose los ojos.

—¿E-estás seguro? —Aún nerviosa e incrédula, la de cabellos azulinos llevó sus manos al rostro de su marido, haciendo que él bajase su brazo y la mirara con el ceño levemente fruncido. Ella volvió a hablar—. Tú... tú dijiste algo acerca de un cuerpo —Sasuke frunció aún más el entrecejo—. ¿Qué estabas soñando?

—Eso ya no importa. —contestó, tajante.

Ahora que se sentía un poco más tranquilo, sólo quería olvidarse de toda la estupidez que inundó sus sueños. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, siendo seguido de inmediato por su esposa, quien antes apagó la luz de la lámpara que había encendido, al ser despertada por el grito del Uchiha; acercó más a su mujer hacia su cuerpo, y la susurró en el oído.

—Sólo... que te quede claro que, el _único_ dueño de tu cuerpo _soy yo._

Ruborizándose levemente, Hinata asintió, confundida, pero luego sonrió algo nerviosa cuando repitió las palabras de su esposo, en su mente—. Bu-bueno, tal vez, Sasuke-kun no sea el único ahora...

—¿De qué hablas? —Él cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño, contrariado por su respuesta; mas, Hinata no contestó. Fue suficiente que ella le cogiera la mano y la llevara hacia su plano vientre para que él lo comprendiera de inmediato.

 _Oh, mierda..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Y ahí tenéis!**

 **Algo raro, sin sentido, con el único motivo de tener a Sasuke con dos brazos, de nuevo, sin necesidad de recurrir a un mundo lleno de Smartphones y rascacielos neoyorquinos XD**

 **Ah, y voy avisando que el tercer tema es una especie de continuación a éste; así que, veréis más situaciones ridículas para el emo XD**

 **¿Saben? Me he dado cuenta que ya me he acostumbrado a ver a Sasuke manco; incluso, en varios de mis escritos al azar le tengo así. Se me hace un tanto difícil, pero es interesante; sin embargo, ahora sólo puedo verlo en un AU con dos brazos. Así que, no se sorprendan si en casi todos los fanfics que haga del universo ninja le ven con un solo brazo. Bueh, es canon, so... No problem, espero XD**

 **Y con esto dicho, ¡mi regreso a FanFiction!**

 **El siguiente capítulo lo tendréis más tarde, cuando consiga una pinche recarga a mi móvil y active un mugre plan de datos XD Así, el tercero y el cuarto serán publicados en el mismo día, ¡eso espero! Quiero ir al ritmo de los temas, así que más vale ir sacando las polillas de la billetera XD**

 **Sin más que decir, ¿gustó el capítulo? Ya saben que con un review se dice mucho, así sólo sea el típico «conti plis» XD**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Bodyguard AU

**¡Buenas, mis tomatitos del Fanfiction! (?)**

 **Si he publicado esto hoy, pueden agradecer al capítulo de Naruto de hace una semana que me inspiró tanto. Dios, ¡por fin!** **No saben todo lo que he esperado para ver el brutal Genjutsu, ¡al fin animado! Y con una calidad hermosa** **¡Se lo curraron muy bien!** **No me puedo quejar, aunque lo del flashback entero sobrara. Igual, adoro a Mikoto XD**

 **Tengo un hype que no se imaginan. Pese a que no hay Naruto un buen rato por el especial de Pókemon y el asueto de ésta semana, me he vuelto a ver el capítulo. ¡Es que adoro ese momento! XD Sí, sí, lo siento por Sakura—en realidad no** **—, pero es que, ¿quién coños se confiesa por vigésima vez a un hombre que le ha rechazado otras treinta? (?) ¿Es que nunca entenderá que él no la ama? ¡Se lo volvió a decir, por Dios'!** **Sinceramente, Sakura tiene bien merecido lo mal que la trata Sasuke**

 **Pero, bueno, ya dejemos el bullying para después ewe**

 **Sé que soy una bestia por tardar un mundo en colgar el capítulo que tengo listo desde hace semanas—meses— :'v Maldita sea, ¡que ya pasó el puto mes y no hice ni madres! T_T Pero, joer, recién inicio clases y ya tengo guías y evaluaciones que contestar. De hecho, hace unos días he tenido una evaluación y trabajos en grupo... ¡Como sea! XD Os traigo el segundo tema del SasuHina Month, bastante laaaargo, a mi parecer, para que luego no digan que soy mala gente** **Recuerdo haberme liado un poco—bastante—con el móvil cuando lo he editado un tanto en la página de Fanfiction; debido a que el texto era muy extenso, se me trababa por la falta de memoria del celular D: Por eso, he tenido que venir a un ciber a subirlo, aún cuando sólo siento mi tripa rugir como bestia porque no he desayunado todavía. Pero, por ustedes, vale la pena, ¡de veras!**

 **En fin...**

 **¡Gente! ¡Estoy feliz como lombriz! :D ¿Adivinar quién obtuvo su cambio de carrera después de siglos de espera? (Inserte a Trina de Victorious) ¡Éeeeesta neeena!** **Estoy tan feliz que no me lo creo, ¡adiós, profes de Historia que me reprobaban!** **¡Hoooola, literatura y reglas del lenguaje a montones!** **Bueno, ya, feliz de la vida, en serio amo la carrera de Letras (sí, ahí fui a parar XD); pero, vamos a lo que nos concierne más XD**

 **Seré sincera respecto a éste capítulo: iba a usar este escrito en uno de los prompts del año pasado; sin embargo, cuando quise hacerlo, ya me había leído la lista de los de éste año (Sep, porque planeaba actualizar ambos, 2015 y 2016, al mismo tiempo). Y, woah, me quedaba perfecto, so... Why not? XD En fin, ya se darán cuenta de a qué me refiero.**

 **¡Abur!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a don Masashi Kishimoto. De ser mía la serie, a Kakashi lo hubiera dejado muerto en la invasión de Pein (Lo siento, él me cae mal. Si ven el anime, o si recordáis el manga, específicamente el capítulo 693/475, sabrán por qué); a Sasuke lo dejo como el soltero codiciado entre las sombras de Konoha; a Sakura la mando a la reverenda fregada con sus molestos _«¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun!»—_ no saben cómo me crispa la voz de Nakamura Chie. ¡Ugh! La detesto 😝—... ¡Oh! Y, a Naruto le doy ramen a cambio de sexo clandestino y desenfrenado con Sasuke :v (?)

* * *

 **[SasuHina month 2016]**

#Prompt 2: Bodyguard AU

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo está ubicado en un **Alternative Universe.** Contendrá, además algo de **lenguaje soez; ¿comedia?** Un tanto de **OoC. Situaciones ridículas por culpa del VIP que me tomé en la tarde de aquél jueves...** En fin, eso.

* * *

Parejas involucradas en el capítulo: **SasuHina;** e insinuaciones **NaruIno; LeeSaku.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»_. Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Uchiha se quedó en silencio, meditando las palabras del rubio. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que, sí, sí que había una sola cosa que anhelaba la mujer que le interesaba; curiosa y jodidamente difícil de conseguir. Últimamente estaba pensando mucho en ello, pero, ése era el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para la joven de mirada perlada. Seguramente así tendría la oportunidad que había estado deseando de poder acercarse más a ella.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bodyguard AU**

* * *

 **S** asuke Uchiha gruñó por enésima vez, en menos de media hora, logrando que las personas a su alrededor se removieran en sus asientos, incómodas por el mal humor que el moreno se cargaba, contagiando el fresco aire y estropeando el ameno ambiente. La cara de amargado que poseía todo el tiempo, no se la quitaba nadie, eso quedaba claro; pero, esta vez, su típica expresión de estreñido combinada con algo de grima, se estaba volviendo aún más insoportable para su rubio compañero.

Tomando un largo sorbo de su _Coca Cola_ , Naruto Uzumaki decidió cortar con una de sus radiantes sonrisas, por fin, el tenso y pesado ambiente que Sasuke había creado con su sola presencia. Con las mismas muecas que eran tan deslumbrantes como el propio Sol, logró que la bruma de la incomodidad bajara un poco; ahora, sólo debía escoger las palabras correctas para iniciar una conversación íntegra con el Uchiha y ayudarle, de una vez por todas, en su escabroso dilema.

—Entonces... —Empezó, con una voz llena de indescriptible emoción, mientras jugaba de manera distraída con el popote de su bebida a medio terminar—. ¿Y si la invitas a salir?

Sin embargo, el interlocutor en cuestión era un rubio demasiado honesto—o tonto—, por lo que, decir aquellas seis simples palabras había sido el peor error que pudo cometer en todos sus veintisiete años de vida; aquello sólo acrecentó el marcado entrecejo fruncido de su mejor amigo.

Uzumaki bufó enervado al escuchar a Sasuke gruñir una negativa, de nuevo—. ¡Oh, vamos! No es tan mala idea ' _ttebayo._ —Presionó, apretando los puños para darle más énfasis a sus vocablos. De alguna manera, intuía que si seguía insistiendo en el tono exacto, no habría problema alguno en que el azabache cediera.

Pero, de inmediato supo que había sido un error gravísimo porfiar por vigésima vez, cuando Sasuke le llamó, con suma seriedad.

—Naruto.

—¿Sí, _Teme_? —cuestionó, sonriendo campante y haciéndole ojitos coquetos al aludido.

—Lárgate.

—¡Oh, venga ya! —Naruto frunció el ceño, perdiendo la paciencia por fin—. ¿Qué es lo que te impide invitarla a salir? —Y, antes de que emitiera su respuesta, le interrumpió al verle entreabrir la boca—. Y, no, no me vengas con esas mierdas de que es por tu situación económica, porque sabes perfectamente que a ella no le importa nada eso —No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que decidió continuar hablando—. Quién sabe, seguramente tú también le gustas ' _ttebayo_.

—No me digas —El Uchiha exclamó, con el sarcasmo latiendo en cada palabra. Alzó una de sus oscuras cejas, llevándose la taza de café a los labios y tomando un ligero sorbo—. Al final va a resultar que ha estado enamorada de mí, desde el primer momento en que nos miramos a los ojos.

—¡Quién sabe! —reiteró, riéndose esta vez, sin poder reprimirse más. A pesar de que el otro estaba siendo caústico con sus palabras, sabía que ya no estaba tan cabreado como hace una hora—. Quizás ahora ella está esperando a que vayas a su departamento y la invites a cenar a un lujoso restaurante.

—Tienes razón, _dobe_ —Sonrió con sorna, a la vez que se sacaba la billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón; tiró de manera brusca el dinero exacto de su café sobre la mesa, y se levantó de golpe, haciendo un ruido desagradable con la silla—. Aunque, se te ha olvidado el pequeño detalle de que mi jefe es el padre de esa mujer; que me despedirá y me mandará a la mierda por intentar cortejar a su adorada hija.

Sin inmutarse por la dura y crispada mirada que su amigo le dedicó, el rubio expresó sin más—. Pero, al menos lo habrás intentado, ¿no?

Sasuke gruñó por última vez y salió de aquél pequeño restaurante, sin detenerse al observar el espanto y la confusión que se marcó en las facciones del de ojos azules por verlo marcharse. Ah, ahora que lo recordaba, el rubio no tenía dinero encima para pagar su bebida. De hecho, fue él quien, se suponía, le invitaría, a cambio de que dejase de joderle con el tema de la chica que le interesaba.

 _Oh, bueno_.

Cuando estuvo afuera, caminó tranquilamente hacia su preciada _Harley Davidson_ , cuidadosamente aparcada frente al establecimiento; cogió el casco que tenía colgado en uno de los manubrios y se lo colocó, al mismo tiempo que se montaba en el vehículo. Prendió la moto y, sin fijarse en el rubio que venía corriendo directamente hacia él, comenzó a andar sobre las amplias calles de _Namba_ ¹, con el único propósito de despejar su mente y olvidarse del cabreo que evitó mostrarle a Naruto cuando le evocó aquellas palabras.

¿Invitarla, a _«ella»,_ a una cita en un elegante restaurante? ¡Qué absurdo! Por mucho que había intentado darle sentido a esos vocablos, no pudo evitar llegar a la conclusión de que el _dobe_ le había dado una _muy_ pésima idea. Naruto había olvidado dos cosas _muy_ importantes: la mujer que quería era, _prácticamente_ , prohibida; y, él sólo era un desheredado rebelde. Una opción nada favorable para la única hija de un importante empresario.

Sasuke Uchiha todavía recordaba cuando había conocido a aquella chica, hacía dos años, mientras él se encontraba cumpliendo en su primer trabajo _«decente»_ como repartidor de la _Pizza Hut_. Había sido una especie de momento episódico, tal vez algo _cliché_ , no lo negaba; pero, eso no le restaba puntos cuando se ponía a pensar que ése había sido el instante en el que supo que, probablemente, no moriría solo; que todavía existían mujeres que valían la pena mirar dos veces.

Ése lunes por la tarde, alrededor de las dos más o menos, se había dedicado a ignorar, _orgullosamente_ , los absurdos mensajes que su rubio amigo le mandaba al _WhatsApp_ ; en donde se la pasaba diciéndole mil y un tonterías sobre una chica de larga cabellera rubia que le había dejado profundamente prendado. El Uzumaki no se detenía; las putas notificaciones de la dichosa aplicación fueron _casi_ infinitas, al punto de sacarle de quicio. Sin embargo, lo único que al azabache realmente le importaba en ese momento, era que los 30 minutos de plazo, para que el encargo fuese gratis al cliente, todavía no hubiesen llegado a su término.

Cuando al Uchiha se le encomendó la tarea de llevar un pedido jugoso y difícil de ignorar, él había arribado a su destino con inusual rapidez, debido a la cercanía del lugar destinado con la pizzería. No pudo negar que quedó ligeramente embobado por la imponente edificación frente a él. Bueno, tampoco es que nunca hubiese visto un lugar así; pero, de eso, ya hacía bastante tiempo. No podía recordar con claridad cuándo había sido la última vez que estuvo dentro de uno de los más prestigiosos hoteles de esa región:

El _Hilton_ _Osaka_ _Hotel_ ².

Una cimentación realmente asombrosa, tanto por el exterior, como también en el interior. El edificio era enorme, y el azabache suponía que más allá del recibidor, éste disponía de los lujos típicos de un gran hotel; como las enormes piscinas y _jacuzzi_ , centros de _fitness_ y locales de restauración. ¡Oh! Y sin olvidarse de la conexión _Wi-Fi_ gratuita en el vestíbulo. Algo que no le hizo mucha gracia porque, debido a ello, las notificaciones al _WhatsApp_ , y ahora también _Messenger_ , volvieron a caerle sin parar.

 _«¡Joder! Tengo que recordar apagar esa estúpida función»._

Al cruzar la puerta principal, abierta gracias al guardia que le dio una cordial y bien ensayada bienvenida, una despampanante mujer de cabellos rojizos que fungía como recepcionista del imponente complejo de departamentos intentó seducirle—fallando estrepitosamente en el intento, claro—, por lo que sólo la miró con hostilidad. La pelirroja decidió olvidar su coqueteo, señalándole de mala gana el ascensor y el número de piso en el que se había registrado la espera de diez pizzas. Sasuke, sin decir palabra alguna, había dirigido sus pasos hacia la cabina.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara al quinto nivel, un poco harto de la musiquita que resonaba en el reducido espacio, se preguntó mentalmente qué tipo de persona pediría tanta comida chatarra; pues, viviendo en aquél lugar tan lujoso, lo menos que podría comer ésa persona serían caviar y langostas. Sasuke pensó que, a lo mejor, se trataba del típico gordo bueno para nada que, por golpes del destino, se sacaba la lotería; que, importándole un comino el contraste que seguramente haría con el resto de los huéspedes, se daba la buena vida a base de comida destruye arterias y videojuegos de _RPG_.

Tan ensimismado había quedado en esos absurdos pensares, que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos cuando la campanilla del ascensor avisando que había llegado al piso, hizo acto de presencia. Salió de éste y caminó a paso tranquilo a través de los estrechos pasillos, buscando la habitación veintiséis; no había prisa, después de todo, todavía le quedaban quince minutos. Cuando la logró ubicar, colocó las pizzas en el suelo y se acomodó la gorra que traía puesta, de modo que no se le notase la cara. Si se diera el caso de que fuera una mujer quien le atendiera—cosa que dudaba mucho y lo aliviaba a la vez—, al menos no se fijaría en él y no tendría que soportar sus absurdos e inútiles intentos de obtener su número de teléfono.

Verificando que estaba más o menos presentable, Uchiha volvió a coger la comida y tocó la puerta con los nudillos de su mano izquierda, escuchando al instante el sonido de pasos acelerados acercarse a la puerta; rápidamente se hizo a un lado cuando ésta se abrió, evitando que le golpease la cara.

Lo que no se esperaba para nada, es que fuera jalado hacia el interior de la habitación.

Cuando se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a mandar a la mierda a la persona que le abrió—luego de pedirle el dinero de la comida y una jugosa propina, claro—, quedó mudo al ver lo más ridículo que había presenciado en su vida. Es decir, tenía un conocido que se vestía con un extraño y apretado traje verde, hecho de látex, cuando hacía ejercicio. Pero, lo que había quedado al frente de él, simplemente _no_ pudo definirlo en una palabra.

—Lamento mucho ha-haberle hecho entrar así de re-repente —La extraña persona habló, con voz queda, abrazándose a sí misma y evitando mirarle todo el tiempo—. Yo... no quería crear malos e-entendidos.

 _«¿Qué demonios...?»_ , el azabache pensó, parpadeando tres veces, buscando salir del estupor en el que había quedado. Mas, era imposible. ¡Vamos! No todos los días se podía ver a alguien disfrazado de oso panda, con chaleco rosa, pantalones rojos y una horrible bufanda que, quizás, alguna vez fue blanca.

—Ah... —Al ver que el repartidor no decía palabra alguna, llevó ambas manos hacia arriba y se quitó la cabeza del disfraz. Cuando estuvo libre, sacudió su propia cabeza, haciendo bailar un poco el moño que sostenía gran parte de su cabello azulino; respiró hondo y luego soltó todo el aire retenido de golpe—. ¿A-así está mejor?

—¿Qué...?

Aclarando su garganta, el azabache se levantó un poco la gorra para poder ver mejor a la joven frente a él. Frunciendo el ceño, se preguntó por qué demonios una chica tan bonita como ella—tenía que aceptarlo, era guapa—, llevaría tan ridículo traje.

Ella continuó hablando, al no obtener reacción favorable por parte del chico—. Sé que todo esto es extraño, pe-pero, no quería que las pe-personas que viven aquí pensaran mal de u-usted.

El moreno asintió, no muy convencido de sus razones, dejando las pizzas en el piso y retrocediendo disimuladamente; sin embargo, la joven lo notó y se acercó a él, rápidamente, cogiéndole del brazo libre y evitando que abriese la puerta—. ¿Qué haces?

—¡Por favor, no se vaya a-aún! —Colocándose de nuevo la cabeza del animal, le soltó y se interpuso entre el joven de mirada oscura y la blanca puerta de su cuarto—. Si sale, po-podrían hacerle daño.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Yo... Po-por favor, no salga todavía —expresó con cautela, esperando que el azabache la hiciera caso. Pero, ya harto de tanta estupidez, Sasuke dejó de escucharla y la quitó con facilidad del camino, haciéndola tastabillar. A lo mejor le despedían ese mismo día por no llevar el dinero de tan grande pedido, pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando a una loca disfrazada de panda—. ¡Espere, no-...!

Sin embargo, había sido demasiado tarde.

—¡Sonríe para _People_!

Uchiha cerró los ojos con fuerza, llevándose una mano a éstos para quitar la sensación de ceguera que el brillante _flash_ de una cámara fotográfica le ocasionó. Sintió cómo su gorra era retirada de su cabeza, y millones de luces empezaron a rodearle.

—¡E-espere, no! —Escuchó gritar a la loca, seguramente le habían quitado la cabeza de panda de nuevo; pero, ignoró el por qué por tratar de recuperar el sentido de la visión. Luego se marcharía rápidamente de ese extraño lugar, y presentaría de una vez su renuncia; no le daría el placer a su jefe de despedirlo, eso sí que no.

—¡Oh, Hinata _-hime_! Qué guardadito te lo tenías, ¿eh?— La ronca y molesta voz del tipo que tomaba fotografías a lo bestia, sonó de una manera asquerosamente burlona—. No sabía que tenías el fetiche del repartidor. _¡Ku ku ku!_

—¡No, n-no es así! ¡Váyase, por favor!

—¡Serás la portada de este mes, _Hime_ , no te preocupes!

Cuando Sasuke logró reponerse de la invidencia momentánea, no dudó ni un segundo y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al estridente sujeto, dejándole noqueado al instante; pateó la cámara, destruyéndola exitosamente, logrando que se perdiera todo el _«suculento material»_ para la estúpida revista. Volteó a ver a la joven que le miraba sumamente atónita, con lágrimas en los ojos y con ambas manos hechas puño a la altura de su pecho, mostrándose totalmente vulnerable; eso, sumándole además el ridículo traje que sólo acentuaba su ternura.

Esperen, _¿qué?_

—¡Hinata!

Sus extraños pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por otra voz masculina que le recordó, vagamente, a su imponente padre. Haciéndose a un lado a tiempo, evitó ser arrollado por un hombre alto de largo cabello castaño.

—¡Padre! —La susodicha _«Hinata»_ gritó, acercándose al hombre que la observaba con ojo crítico, tratando de buscar algo fuera de lugar.

 _¿El disfraz de panda no era suficiente?_

—Hinata, ¿qué pasó?

La mujer comenzó a relatarle al otro todo lo acontecido, desde el momento en que se puso el disfraz de oso para luego donarlo a la fundación de una conocida— _«Así que era por eso»_ , pensó Sasuke—, hasta cuando el repartidor de pizza apareció y cómo la salvó de una posible polémica causada por una equivocación; todo esto dicho, sin poder dejar sus nervios de lado. El hombre sólo asentía a las palabras de ella, llevándose una mano a la frente, furioso.

Entonces, sus ojos coloreados de un raro tono liláceo se enfocaron en la figura del azabache—. Tú debes ser el repartidor.

Sasuke asintió.

—Sí, por cierto —Sin inmutarse por la frialdad con la que el sujeto le habló, extendió su mano hacia él y dijo, dándole una mirada de reojo a la joven—, esa mujer panda me debe cincuenta dólares.

—¡Oh, lo-lo siento! A-ahora vuelvo. —Hinata exclamó, ruborizándose. Entró a su apartamento, en búsqueda del dinero para el moreno, dejando a ambos hombres solos por un momento.

—¿Conoces a mi hija? —El castaño cuestionó, directo, cruzándose de brazos y sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.

—No.

—Tienes mucha fuerza. Ese hombre no despertará en un buen rato —expresó, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al inconsciente sujeto—. ¿Haces boxeo o algo por el estilo?

—¿A qué viene todo esto, señor...?

—Hiashi Hyūga —contestó secamente, sin hacer amago de darle la mano o inclinarse con respeto—. Escucha, seré claro: necesito un guardaespaldas para mi hija.

Sasuke frunció el ceño—. ¿Y qué me importa eso a mí?

 _«No te cortas a la hora de hablar y eso me gusta»_ , Hiashi pensó y sonrió de lado—. Necesito a alguien que le importe muy poco lo que digan los demás; alguien fuerte que no dude en apartar del camino a la escoria que se atreva a acercarse a mi hija —Empezó a caminar alrededor del azabache, observándole como si estuviera cerciorándose de algo—. Obviamente no contrato a cualquier persona en mis asuntos, y menos si la seguridad de la familia Hyūga está en juego. Pero, tengo que admitir que tú pareces alguien indicado para ésta labor, sobre todo porque pareces tan _insignificante_ , que nadie sospecharía que tienes fuerza en esos brazos tan flácidos.

 _«Hyūga, ¿eh?»_. Uchiha sintió una vena palpitar sobre su sien, pero fingió no haber sido afectado por tales palabras. Sonrió con sorna, cruzándose de brazos. La prestigiosa familia de grandes empresarios, dueños de imponentes negocios de jugosas ganancias, ¿contratándole _a él_? ¿Un simple repartidor de pizza? _¡Vaya chiste!_ Ah, y no sólo eso; que fuera el _mismísimo_ Hiashi Hyūga quien le estaba otorgando tal honor de cuidar a su hija, a su heredera, era aún más ridículo. Por eso, no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —El mayor frunció el ceño, ligeramente ofendido.

—¿No se da cuenta de que está contratando a un completo extraño, para velar por el bienestar de su hija? —Ironizó, entrecerrando la mirada—. No me joda con eso. Usted no me conoce de nada, y el que haya abofeteado a ése imbécil —Señaló con desdén al susodicho moribundo—, no significa que ande de benévolo porque quiera.

—¿Crees que no te conozco? No soy un idiota. Evidentemente te he investigado, Sasuke Uchiha —contestó, mirando con desprecio el gafete que traía el moreno prendido en la camisa negra del uniforme—. Hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha; hermano menor del actual heredero de la corporación con la que estoy dispuesto a aliarme —Sonrió cuando la mueca burlona del menor desapareció—. Al final, parecía ser cierto lo que se decía de ti; el por qué eres un simple y estúpido repartidor de calorías y grasas saturadas.

Sasuke apretó los puños, ensombreciendo su expresión—. Mire, Hiashi, mejor cállese o sino-...

—¡Aquí está! —Hinata apareció, rompiendo el incómodo choque de miradas que ambos mantenían, corriendo hacia el azabache que la miró con una ceja alzada cuando ella estuvo a casi nada de chocar con él—. ¿Su-sucede algo? —preguntó, algo cohibida al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada.

El mayor de los Hyūga se acercó al joven, ignorando la interrogante de su hija—. Comunícate con mi asistente si aceptas el puesto —Tendiéndole al Uchiha una tarjeta de presentación, agregó—: No soy nada paciente, así que decídete rápido. —Le miró de arriba abajo una vez más, y luego entró al departamento de la joven; quien seguía en el traje de panda, por cierto.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron solos.

—U-um... —La chica de cabellos azulinos susurró, haciendo que el de mirada oscura quitara su atención de la tarjeta, y voltease en su dirección—. Mu-muchas gracias por ayudarme. —Sonrió con calidez, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—Como sea. —Sasuke, indiferente ante la muestra de respeto, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Sin embargo, la voz de Hinata detuvo sus pasos.

—¡Yo...! —Cerró los ojos con fuerza y llevó las manos hacia su pecho—. No qui-quise ser entrometida, pe-pero, escuché todo y... ¿Aceptará la propuesta de mi padre?

Ningún sonido provino de los labios del azabache por largos minutos. Para cuando él decidió darle una respuesta, giró un poco su cuerpo y le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

—Por supuesto que no.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe, incrédula ante los vocablos del hombre. Cualquier otra persona habría aceptado la invitación de ser parte del cuerpo de seguridad de la familia Hyūga, de inmediato, por la fructífera paga que se obtendría.

—E-entiendo —Y, a pesar de sentirse en una grandísima deuda con él todavía, sonrió una vez más—. E-entonces, espero que le vaya muy bi-bien. —diciendo esto, Hinata volvió a su residencia, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Sasuke, por otro lado, se acercó al tipo en el piso que seguía totalmente inconsciente y le dio una patada en la cara; luego, se retiró en silencio. Cuando llegó a la recepción del hotel, no vio a la pelirroja de antes, sin embargo, le restó importancia; sacó la tarjeta que recibió del Hyūga de su bolsillo y la estrujó hasta hacerla una bolita. En el momento que salió del complejo, y mientras el mismo guardia de antes le deseaba un buen día, tiró el papel a un basurero que había cerca; deshaciéndose de toda _«evidencia»_ de haber cruzado palabras con Hiashi Hyūga. Ahora, debía volver a la pizzería, para continuar con su trabajo de mierda.

 _¿Guardaespaldas_ _él_ _?_ ¿Y de los _Hyūga_? _¡Ni de coña!_

En el momento que regresó al establecimiento de comida, una hora después, su jefe Tazuna había ordenado hablar con él en privado. Sasuke había creído que no era necesario hacer tanto drama por _«perder»_ el dinero de una importante entrega. Claro, después de todo, ¿quién iba a creer que el azabache, que le importaba un pepino todo, se iba a quedar con cincuenta dólares—y diez más de propina—? Por supuesto que el viejo se había cabreado, alegando que si la experiencia se repetía, sería despedido de inmediato. No obstante, el moreno le ahorró el tedioso trabajo, asegurándole que no sería así, y le hizo entrega del gafete y la camisa del uniforme, además de la gorra que, sinceramente, _odiaba_ por dejarle el cabello aplastado y mojado por el sudor.

Al pasar unos días, después de sentirse más relajado y conforme con sus pequeñas vacaciones _post_ -renuncia, Sasuke decidió que iba a aceptar la estúpida propuesta de Hiashi; después de todo, aún necesitaba la pasta y pronto tendría que pagar el alquiler de su departamento. Un tal Neji le había atendido cuando marcó el número que había memorizado sin problemas. Luego de otorgar unos cuantos datos personales y otro par de respuestas molestas y sin importancia, éste le comunicó con Hiashi y, en menos tiempo del que creyó posible, Sasuke Uchiha ya era el nuevo guardaespaldas de la primogénita y heredera, Hinata Hyūga.

Y, bueno, no le molestaba mucho realmente; a comparación de usar su preciada motocicleta para hacer entrega de una comida de lo más grasosa a todo el centro de _Osaka_ , Uchiha prefería andar detrás del lujoso auto de la _«princesa»,_ cuidándole la espalda de molestos _paparazzis_.

En un principio, el azabache se había quejado a base de ceños fruncidos y gruñidos el que la joven se trasladase de un lugar a otro sin parar ni un puto segundo. Siendo la próxima a ocupar los negocios de su padre, Hinata debía estar bien preparada; las citas con gente importante de otros países, visitas al salón de belleza y clases de etiqueta, reuniones con el consejo de ministros y negociaciones con embajadores, eran sólo una parte del cargado itinerario que la joven sufría. En parte, Sasuke se preguntaba cómo ella nunca se quejaba o hacía una mísera mueca mostrando su inconformidad por tan pesadas y agobiantes responsabilidades. Cuando él todavía convivía con su familia, hacía _muchísimo_ tiempo, sufrió lo que la joven hacía también; y, no era muy agradable estar tres horas discutiendo un tema que, al final, no llegaría a ningún término lo suficientemente bueno para ambas partes.

 _Era una verdadera mierda._

* * *

— _¡Saaaaaasukeeeeee!_

Sasuke respiró profundamente, sin apartar sus oscuros ojos, ni un sólo segundo, del armonioso y precioso paisaje que tenía al frente. Las olas que a lo lejos chocaban con ímpetu contra el faro de _Hinomisaki_ ³ debían ser ruido suficiente para poder mantenerse en paz, para sentirse relajado. _«Si le ignoras, te dejará en paz»_. Levantó una de las manos que tenía apoyada sobre la rodilla y la llevó hacia su boca; cogió el cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios y aspiró, reteniendo en su interior el humo del tabaco por unos instantes.

—¡Oye, Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí solo? Pareces un ermitaño, o algo así.

 _«Y para colmo vino con éste otro idiota»._ Su otra mano se apretó con fuerza sobre el tabique de su nariz y dejó salir de golpe el humo, a través de ésta. _«Cuenta hasta diez... No, mejor hasta cien»._

—¿Sabes, _Teme_? No es que me importe, pero, pareces hecho mierda cuando piensas en Hinata.

 _«Dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho...»_

—¡¿Tan fuerte es el asunto?! —El otro rió a mandíbula batiente, mientras se agachaba y apoyaba un brazo despreocupadamente sobre el hombro del Uchiha que se encontraba sentado en el suelo rocoso, importándole muy poco si se ensuciaba el pantalón. Le habló al oído con mofa—. Déjame saber, _querido_ Sasuke, cómo tu coraza de estreñido y amargado cubito de hielo se rompió por una chica a la cual le doblas la edad.

Una venita se hizo presente sobre la frente del susodicho al escuchar la estridente voz de Suigetsu Hōzuki muy cerca de su persona, riéndose y sobrepasando el radio de su espacio personal. _«Que conste, les di la oportunidad»,_ pensó, tirando al piso el cigarrillo que se estaba fumando hace unos instantes, apagándolo con la suela de su zapato. Se levantó de golpe y se apartó sin ninguna delicadeza al chico de cabellos blancos; inmediatamente, se dirigió al rubio que estaba a un par de pasos de él y le cogió de las solapas de su camisa; su entrecejo se frunció aún más, al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula con tal fuerza, que sus dientes rechinaron.

—Naruto, Suigetsu, ¿qué mierda hacen aquí? —Fortaleció el agarre contra su amigo, mirándole con innegable acusación.

—¡Eh, cálmate! —gritó el rubio, llevando sus manos hacia arriba, e intentando zafarse de las fuertes manos que aplicaban una inusual y fuerte resistencia en su agarre—. ¡Era broma!

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, soltando al de mirada azulina de mala manera, haciéndole tastabillar. Dándose la vuelta, volvió a fijarse en las olas que chocaban contra las rocas que rodeaban la orilla del enorme faro al que había ido, con toda la intención de sacarse el cabreo que empezaba a aumentar. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó otro cigarrillo de la caja de _Marlboro_ que había comprado en una pequeña tienda que se encontró en el camino; lo prendió y se lo llevó rápidamente a los labios, aspirando con fuerza. Unas cuantas caladas más y tendría algo de paz interior, aún con aquellos dos cerca.

—Qué amargado ' _ttebayo_ —Naruto murmuró, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa a Suigetsu, que se reía de él; sin embargo, éste ni siquiera de amedrentó, por lo que decidió ignorarle. Siguió hablándole al Uchiha—. Oye, Sasuke, ¿qué tal si le compras un ramo de flores a Hinata? —emitió. No obstante, Suigetsu respondió en lugar del moreno.

—¿Un ramo de flores? —Hōzuki exclamó, arrugando la nariz—. ¿Ésa es tu gran idea? —Se cruzó de brazos, elevando las comisuras de sus labios con burla—. No es otra de tus excusas para ir a ver a tu rubia floral _, ¿o sí?_

—¡Cá-Cállate, Suigetsu! —Negó, moviendo sus manos frenéticamente, intentando desaparecer el rubor que se estaba propagando por sus mejillas, delatándole al instante—. ¡No le creas, Sasuke!

—Bueeeeeno, ¿qué tal un anillo? —El de cabellos blancos expresó, obviando al otro y mirando al azabache.

—Quiero un regalo, no proponerle matrimonio. —refunfuñó el susodicho. _«Al menos, no todavía»_ , completó en su mente. Instantáneamente, apretó los labios y negó con su cabeza, buscando apartar ese inesperado y gomoso pensamiento.

—¿Un collar de perlas?

—¿Un par de zapatos?

—¿Un bolso de _Prada_?

—No. —expresó tajantemente, haciendo que los otros le viesen ofendidos porque sus ideas no fuesen lo suficientemente buenas, como para ser tomadas en cuenta.

—¡Oye, debe haber algo que le guste mucho! —Protestó Naruto ante la cara ceñuda del azabache—. Tú debes saberlo bien, ¿no?

Inmediatamente, Uchiha se quedó en silencio, meditando las palabras del rubio. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que, sí, sí que había una sola cosa que anhelaba la mujer que le interesaba; una cosa realmente curiosa y jodidamente difícil de conseguir. Últimamente estaba pensando mucho en ello, pero, ése era el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para la joven de mirada perlada; único en su clase. Seguramente así tendría la oportunidad que había estado deseando de poder acercarse más a ella.

—¿Qué es? —Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Suigetsu cuestionó, echándose las manos al bolsillo del pantalón.

El moreno no respondió, mas, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo interior de su saco y, entrando en el _Google_ , buscó el dichoso objeto que tanto atraía la atención de Hinata Hyūga; cuando lo encontró, giró el celular en dirección a ellos. Naruto y Suigetsu no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos con asombro al verlo.

—¿Un colgante de oro? —exclamó el rubio—. ¿Es en serio ' _ttebayo_?

—¡Jodeeerrrrr! —Silbó el de cabellos blancos, mirando atónito la imagen—. ¿Es muy costoso?

Sasuke asintió—. Es el único en el mundo.

—¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡No jodas!

—Hiashi también intentó dárselo a Hinata como regalo de cumpleaños —Frunció el ceño—; pero, la dueña del collar se negó rotundamente.

—Oye, Sasuke, ¿y si usas tus _«encantos»_ para sobornarla? Digo... —Le picó el Hōzuki, sonriendo con picardía. No obstante, de inmediato calló al ver el fruncido entrecejo del susodicho.

—Suigetsu tiene razón, _Teme._ Es para Hinata, después de todo. —Intervino Naruto, echándole más leña al fuego.

—A ver... —Uchiha se guardó el móvil y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Creen que me voy a poner a rogarle a esa vieja loca, como un imbécil, sólo para que me dé el estúpido collar? —Se burló, negando con la cabeza—. Ni que fuera un maldito desesperado.

* * *

El dedo índice de su mano derecha tocó el timbre, ubicado a un lado de la enorme verja que separaba a la fabulosa mansión del resto del mundo. Esperó a que alguien le hablase pronto a través del intercomunicador, preguntándole el porqué de su presencia en aquella casa; pero, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la mismísima dueña le atendió con amabilidad y carisma.

— _¡Hola, guapo!_ —La mujer, de una edad aproximada a los sesenta años, habló en un perfecto español que a Sasuke no le costó comprender; después de todo, su infancia había estado plagada de tutores alemanes, franceses y españoles—. Entonces... —Ella sonrió con picardía, mirando sin disimulo alguno la complexión del azabache, marcada con sumo agrado bajo el traje negro que su trabajo como guardaespaldas le obligaba portar—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, _encanto_?

—Mire, señora, seré directo —dijo él, intentando mantener la calma, y evitando hacer una mueca ante el dulzón tono de voz de ella, mientras le miraba como si fuera un trozo de carne—: vengo por el colgante de oro que todos quieren.

Inmediatamente, la señora frunció el ceño, golpeando el suelo con su pie.

—¡¿Cómo?! Pero, ¡¿será posible...?! —farfulló, debido al enojo que le causó la actitud fresca del Uchiha. Dándole una mirada de desdén, continuó—. _Ya decía yo que siempre es lo mismo con vosotros, japoneses engreídos._ ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que deciros que _yo no_ quiero el puñetero dinero que me ofrecéis?! ¿Acaso no os dais cuenta que, de ser así, hace mucho que habría vendido mi collar a cualquier pelafustán de _Armani_?

Sasuke se permitió suspirar con alivio en su interior. Él había ido a casa de esa mujer con la firme idea de que ninguna propuesta monetaria había sido suficiente como para hacer que ella vendiese el collar deseado a cualquier persona; ahora que se enteraba que no era dinero lo que esperaba, pudo quitarse un enorme peso de encima.

Sí, bueno, desgraciadamente seguía siendo _muy_ pobre.

—¿Qué busca entonces? —interrogó, cruzándose de brazos.

La mujer sonrió de manera enigmática, y contestó—. ¿Crees que te lo diré como si nada? Luego, todos esos estirados con trajes de _Armani_ harán lo mismo —dijo—. No pienso dar mi hermoso collar a cualquier soplado.

Al parecer, esa señora tenía un problema con los hombres que vestían _Armani_. Pero, sólo era una suposición.

—Si no piensa darle su collar a nadie, ¿para qué ofrecerlo en una estúpida subasta? —El azabache manifestó su enojo, importándole un comino hablar con propiedad o no.

Todavía recordaba la subasta benéfica a la que había asistido con Hinata y su padre, hacía un par de semanas, en conmemoración a un hospital dedicado a las personas de escasos recursos. Cuando aquella mujer de exótica cabellera púrpura, engalanada en un gran abrigo de piel sintética presentó con inaudito orgullo aquél collar bañado en oro, con un hermoso dije en forma de _Azucena_ y pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes en él, todas las personas de enorme billetera enloquecieron; era una joya en extremo perfecta para tener de colección o lucir con gloriosa vanidad en fiestas de gala. Incluso Hinata la deseaba poseer, pero no por las mismas razones que los demás. Sin embargo, su padre la quería también para regalársela a ella, en su cumpleaños número diecisiete. _¡Al igual que él!_

No obstante, nadie contaba con las palabras que, segundos después, la mujer de entrada edad exclamó frente a muchas personas.

 _«—La joya tiene un precio excesivamente elevado; ni siquiera el más grande cheque me podrá convencer —Ante la atónita y furiosa mirada de los grandes empresarios, ella continuó, jocosa, como si nada de eso le afectase—. Pero, no penséis que soy demasiado ambiciosa o algo por el estilo. ¡Ju ju ju ju!»._

—Ay, _guapo_ , ¿para qué más sería? —La anciana le sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, hablándole muy divertida—. Para ver cómo os ponéis cuando no se os da lo que tanto queréis. Sé que la mayoría de vosotros sois muy adinerados, pero el dinero no me importa en lo absoluto —exclamó, alzando una mano e indicándole al Uchiha que se acercase hacia ella. Sasuke lo hizo con cierta reticencia, sobre todo porque ella empezó a hablarle al oído con toda confianza—. Como tú eres tan guapo y aún no me has ofrecido ni un centavo, te diré lo que quiero para darte el collar a cambio. ¡Oh! Y no te preocupes, no es nada del otro mundo tampoco —Agregó, al ver la cara desconfiada del joven. Mirando hacia todos lados, y asegurándose que no hubiera moros en la costa, bajó un poco más la voz al confesar—. Lo que quiero es una carta de amor.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, alejándose apresuradamente.

—Una... ¿Carta de amor?

Ella asintió—. Pero, no te emociones, chico, que no quiero cualquier carta de amor —aclaró, completamente seria—; quiero una carta que me exprese los sentimientos de una persona a otra, de una manera tan profunda que me llegue al corazón.

—¿Es en serio?

—Ni más, ni menos. —sentenció.

Sasuke maldijo fuertemente en su mente. ¿De dónde iba a sacar una puñetera carta tan cursi como la que quería aquella vieja loca? Él no era un marica romántico o algo por el estilo, jamás había escrito algo de aquella índole; es más, las cartas que le daba a su madre, cuando era más joven, eran simples tarjetas que se hallaba en la entrada del supermercado, donde solamente se ponía un escueto «Feliz día de la madre». Ni siquiera se molestó en pensar en Suigetsu como una opción, ése era otro idiota bastardo como él; seguramente tenía muchísimo más cinismo y preferiría mil veces follar rápidamente, de una vez, que hablar sobre sentimentalismos y esas cosas.

No obstante, no pasó mucho antes de que Sasuke sonriera de medio lado cuando recordó algo realmente conveniente.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

—¡Eh, Sasuke! —Sonrió con muy buen humor, contento de ver a su mejor amigo al abrir la puertade su apartamento; pero, Uchiha no contestó a su saludo y tampoco hizo amago de entrar al lugar—. ¿Cómo te fue con la vieja ' _ttebayo_?

—Dame la carta. —expresó el azabache sin más, desorientando por completo al otro con tan abrupta e inesperada orden.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué carta?

—La carta que escribiste para Ino, _dobe._ —explicó sin ganas y extendió la mano, molesto; el tiempo se le acababa y no deseaba escuchar las idioteces del rubio.

Pero, tal y como esperaba, Naruto le dio un fuerte manotazo, mientras fruncía el entrecejo—. ¿Estás loco? ¡Puse todo mi corazón en esa carta ' _ttebayo_! —gritó colérico, a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Mas, Sasuke reaccionó rápidamente, poniendo su pie entre la madera y el marco de la misma—. ¡No dejaré que conquistes a Hinata _así_ , mal amigo!

—No es por eso, _usuratonkachi_ —El moreno rodó la mirada, harto de las quejas y estúpidas conclusiones del Uzumaki; entonces, aclaró con inesperada calma al ver la leve ofuscación del rubio por sus palabras—. La vieja dijo que le diera una estúpida carta de amor; sólo así me entregaría el maldito collar.

El rubio volvió a fruncir el ceño—. ¿Y piensas que te crea? ¡Esa es la peor excusa que pudiste haber inventado, idiota! —Y, como había pronosticado, no le creyó.

¡Al carajo! _Nadie_ se tragaría semejante petición tan absurda, a cambio de un collar que fácilmente costaría millones de dólares.

—Y, si fuera verdad —Reanudó el de mirada azulina—, pues, búscate a otro que te dé su carta de amor, porque yo no pienso darte la mía. —exclamó, cortante, volviendo a intentar cerrar la puerta. No obstante, Uchiha dejó de ejercer resistencia con su pie y, olvidándose de mantenerse sereno, entró sin más a la casa.

—Vaya, pensé que estabas dispuesto a ayudarme —Le recriminó, arrugando el entrecejo—. ¿Y yo era el mal amigo?

Naruto titubeó—. Bueno, yo...

Sasuke sonrió internamente complacido de que las cosas se voltearan de pronto. Ahora, sólo debía aplicar la presión suficiente para que Naruto cediera a su orden; que se dejara de interrogantes innecesarias y le diera, de una vez por todas, el maldito sobre. Por un efímero momento pensó en que era un poco cruel el cómo se estuvieran dando las cosas; pero, inmediatamente se regañó a sí mismo. Él _no_ era una buena persona, y Naruto lo sabía de sobra; inclusive, en el pasado ya se había aprovechado muchas veces de la ingenuidad y el gran estima que le tenía el rubio. No iba a arrepentirse ahora por ello, _¿verdad?_

—Ya veo —Suspiró, fingiendo estar dolido por la negativa del otro—. Está bien, ya no te molestes en contestar. —Y, haciendo acoplo de su más estoica expresión, Sasuke dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, dispuesto a retirarse.

 _«Tres, dos, uno»_ , pensó con orgullo, y sintiéndose ganador al escuchar a Naruto gritar.

—¡Espera, Sasuke! —Uzumaki alzó una mano, cogiendo al susodicho del brazo para detener su caminata. Se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos segundos, meditando, antes de asentir y suspirar con evidente resignación. Con su mano libre, se sacó la carta que traía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y la alzó frente al Uchiha que le veía con interés—. Está bien, te daré la carta ' _ttebayo_.

—¿Estás seguro, Naruto? —interrogó, mordiéndose la mejilla para evitar sonreír con obvia burla.

—Uh... Sí.

—Bien, en ese caso...

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de coger la carta, Naruto frunció el ceño y la quitó fuera de su alcance.

—¡Pero! Antes quiero a cambio una cita con Ino.

—Pues, pídesela. —Gruñó Uchiha, tratando de arrebatarle la carta.

—Lo haría... —expresó sonriente, para luego apretar los puños y arrugar el ceño—. ¡Si tuviera la carta que vas a usar tú ' _ttebayo_!

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, evidentemente irritado de la actitud del Uzumaki. ¡Joder! Estuvo tan cerca de obtener la puta carta, sin problemas, y ahora debía sufrir las consecuencias del maldito Karma. Lo peor es que no estaba de humor para ponerse a pelear con el otro; Naruto podía ser tan o más obstinado que él. Zafándose con brusquedad del agarre, se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la salida del apartamento, y se retiró cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Sólo debía pedirle—obligar—a Ino que tuviese una cita con el idiota. No era nada del otro mundo, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **...**

* * *

—¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! —Ino Yamanaka alzó su mano, saludando efusivamente al moreno que acababa de atravesar las puertas de la floristería Yamanaka, ubicada en la alegre y rebosante zona de _Shinsaibashi_ ⁴—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — Le cuestionó, con cierta coquetería, sin dejar de atender el arreglo de margaritas para la persona frente a ella.

El aludido pasó de largo a las otras personas que se encontraban haciendo fila frente al mostrador, lo que le hizo ganarse gruñidos y protestas a viva voz; sin embargo, él sólo les dedicó una mirada gélida y les ignoró por completo, dirigiéndose a la rubia.

—Ino, ten una cita con Naruto.

—¿Eh? —Ella balbuceó, confusa.

—Que tengas una cita con el idiota de Naruto.

—Yo... ¡Ah! ¡Gracias, vuelva pronto! —Ino reaccionó y cogió el dinero de la mujer que estaba atendiendo; pero, frunció el ceño en cuanto escuchó al Uchiha llamarle con irritación, una vez más. Cruzándose de brazos, buscó disimular el rubor que se coló en sus mejillas—. ¿Y por qué no vino ese tonto a pedírmela?

El moreno se masajeó las sienes, harto—. Eso no importa, sólo hazlo.

Ella pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, mas, rápidamente contestó—: Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, pero debo atender la floristería hasta que papá vuelva de su viaje.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—Dentro de dos meses.

El azabache apretó los puños. ¡Era demasiado tiempo! Él no podía esperar tanto, y tampoco pensaba ofrecerse para ayudar a Ino con su tienda familiar—. Joder, déjasela a alguien más.

—¡Gracias, vuelva pronto! —La mujer frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Cómo dices? —Guardó el dinero obtenido por otro arreglo en la caja registradora, y se giró hacia él—. No puedo hacer eso.

—Pídeselo a Sakura —dijo, alzando una ceja—. Es tu mejor amiga, ¿no?

—¿Qué-...? ¡Buenas tardes! Bienvenida a la floristería Yamanaka, ¿deseas algo en especial?

Frustrado, Sasuke se apoyó en el mostrador, de brazos cruzados, y esperó con muy mal disimulada impaciencia a que la rubia terminase de atender a una niñata de unos diecinueve años que no dejaba de verle de reojo.

—Ahora mismo te lo preparo —Entonces, sonriente negó al Uchiha, poniendo las manos en jarra mientras buscaba con su azulina mirada las flores solicitadas por su clienta—. No, Sasuke-kun. ¿Sabes? Sakura aún está muy triste porque tú le dijiste de una manera tan cruel que no sientes nada por ella. Dice que necesita un tiempo a solas para asimilar las cosas, y yo respetaré su decisión si no quiere salir a ningún lado.

—Sakura debe aceptar, de una vez por todas, que no la quiero de la manera que ella espera. —contestó de inmediato, molesto, ignorando la expresión incrédula y algo ofendida que le dedicó la joven que esperaba su pedido.

Ino frunció los labios al escuchar tan tajante e insensible respuesta. Sasuke sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos románticos que Sakura Haruno tenía hacia él, pero _nunca_ se había tomado la molestia de considerarlos ni un poco. De hecho, hacía no mucho que la Haruno por fin se había declarado abiertamente al azabache, con el positivo pensamiento de que él también sentía algo por ella, que la besaría y luego se casarían profundamente enamorados; después de todo, Sakura siempre guardó una profunda fascinación por él desde que eran unos niños, y él dejaba que ella se le acercara.

Pero, eso no había ocurrido ni por asomo.

Uchiha fue cruel y claro con la chica de cabellos rosas: no la amaba, ni la amaría nunca porque él ya había encontrado a la mujer que necesitaba a su lado. Sin anestesia, le dejó en claro que no soportaba que le rogara más cariño y atención; que dejara de pensar en él como el príncipe azul que le daría rosas rojas todos los días, y que madurara de una vez con el tema de ser su mujer ideal.

Cuando la rubia se enteró, quiso golpear con todas sus fuerzas al azabache. Pero, desgraciadamente, ella sabía que nada podía hacer si ese Uchiha bastardo y amargado no sentía amor por su amiga. Sakura debía seguir adelante con su vida, buscarse a un hombre que la correspondiera y la tratase bien; alguien que nunca dejara de decirle cuánto la quería y le entregara regalos de manera regular, sin necesidad de esperar a que fuese una fecha importante.

Alguien como...

—¡Ya sé! Consigue que Lee la ayude a hacerse cargo de la floristería y tendré la cita con Naruto hoy mismo.

—No soy una puta celestina. —Sin embargo, Sasuke renegó al instante.

Ino borró su sonrisa de golpe. ¿Cómo ella y Sakura pudieron estar interesadas en un tipo así de idiota? _¡Era el colmo!_

—Entonces, no hay trato, Sasuke-kun. —manifestó, atendiendo ahora a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, ignorando al moreno que fruncía el ceño.

Sasuke maldijo en su interior. ¿Qué se creía esa rubia chillona para decirle qué hacer? ¡Eso era chantaje! Lo sentía mucho por Naruto, pero él no iba a rebajarse a pedir ayuda a alguien más, sólo porque Sakura estaba deprimida—por su culpa—, y no aceptaba su decisión. No, señor. Sasuke Uchiha no era un maldito casanova.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

—¿Una cita con Sakura-san?

—Ajá.

—¿En la floristería de Ino-san?

—Sí.

—¡Me encantaría!

En el momento que Rock Lee aceptó sin más la propuesta de tener una cita con Sakura—sin saber que además sería el asistente temporal de la floristería Yamanaka—, Sasuke supo que ya _nada_ podía salirle mal. El joven de cabello negro frente a él poseía fuertes sentimientos por la Haruno; era amable con ella y siempre buscaba la manera de hacerla sentir especial. Lee era, por mucho, el hombre perfecto para ella. ¿Por qué la chica de ojos jade no podía verlo? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en seguir manteniendo sentimientos hacia él? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que él ya tenía a alguien en su mente? Lee podía ser el _«clavo que saca al tornillo»,_ _¿no?_

Encogiéndose de hombros, Uchiha asintió conforme—. Bien. Ella está...

—¡Oh, no! —Interrumpió sus vocablos, bajando la mirada con aflicción—. Hoy no puedo, Sasuke-kun —Y, ante la furiosa mirada del Uchiha, se explicó rápidamente—. ¡E-es que...! Verás, yo ya le había prometido a Neji que iría ésta tarde a buscar un traje que dejó en la tintorería. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Sasuke masculló una maldición por lo bajo, frotándose el puente de la nariz, exasperado—. Deja que él mismo se encargue de sus cosas y ve con Sakura de una vez.

—No, yo prometí hacerle ese favor a Neji —Sonrió como si nada—. Mañana iré con Sakura-san, si la propuesta sigue en pie.

 _«No de nuevo»_ , pensó Uchiha, chasqueando la lengua.

—¿Dónde coño está Neji?

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

—Entonces, dices que Lee no puede ir por el traje que él mismo se ofreció a traerme… ¿porque tiene un compromiso más que, inexplicablemente, había olvidado?

—Eso dije.

Neji entrecerró la mirada, notablemente desconfiado de las palabras del Uchiha que se encargaba de cuidar de su prima. Cruzándose de brazos, continuó—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede en realidad, Sasuke? ¿Y por qué no estás con Hinata-sama?

El aludido chasqueó la lengua, murmurando para sí mismo—: Todas estas mierdas por una estúpida carta.

Sin mirar al castaño frente a él, no se molestó tampoco en contestarle que, si no estaba con Hinata, era porque tenía el día libre; que un tal Kō la estaría cuidando por unas cuantas horas—cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Sasuke—, antes de que ella fuese a la mansión Hyūga, donde estaría aún más segura.

El Hyūga ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, confuso; él sí había escuchado los murmullos del otro—. ¿Una carta? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el hecho de que Lee no pueda ir por mi traje o que no estés con Hinata-sama?

—Eso no te incumbe. —contestó de inmediato, apretando los puños.

—Entonces, no puedo ayudarte, Sasuke.

Neji suspiró, y el azabache frunció profundamente el ceño, dándose media vuelta, decidido a convencer—obligar—a Lee que no tenía que ir a por el traje del primo arrogante de Hinata, porque él se encargaría de hacerlo a cambio de ese favor; aún cuando no fuese así en realidad. Una pequeña mentira piadosa que no haría daño a nadie, y que no afectaría en nada sus planes.

Bueno, tal vez al chico rebosante de energía; pero, eso le valía un carajo mientras Ino aceptara la cita con Naruto, y el tuviera en sus manos la maldita carta para obtener el estúpido collar.

No obstante, antes de dar dos pasos, Neji le llamó.

—Escucha, Sasuke, no sé qué es lo que pasa, o por qué el hecho de que Lee vaya por mi traje te afecta en algo —exclamó, mirando el reloj que traía puesto en la muñeca izquierda—. Pero, si insistes, puedo ir yo mismo por él.

—¿Ah, sí?

Pese a que Sasuke no le caía del todo bien por estar _demasiado cerca_ de su prima—y no lo decía sólo porque era su guardaespaldas—, trataba de ser más tolerante con él. Hinata ya le había pedido muchas veces que fuese un poco amable con Sasuke, a quien consideraba una buena persona y hasta su mejor amigo; que no le provocase sin razón, ya que Uchiha poseía un carácter un poco difícil de entender y tratar. El castaño se había tragado sus palabras de protesta ante cada una de las peticiones de su querida Hinata-sama; después de todo, ella raramente le pedía algo. Sin embargo, era realmente incómodo hablar con Sasuke Uchiha, por el simple hecho de que ahora era una persona común y corriente; un desheredado por razones aún desconocidas, y un bastardo arrogante que se burlaba de él con la mirada cuando estaba detrás de Hinata.

De cualquier manera, haría el intento por la joven de cabellos azulinos.

—Claro, a cambio de que...

¿Y qué mejor manera de intentarlo, que aprovechándose de Sasuke, ahora que le veía un tanto inquieto por alguna extraña razón?

—Me cago en la... —masculló el azabache, pero el otro ignoró la interrupción, y continuó hablando.

—... Le digas a Kiba que saque a Akamaru de su departamento, o se vaya a otro lugar —dijo, tajante, arrugando el entrecejo—. Los animales grandes y ruidosos, en este hotel, están prohibidos, y él lo sabe perfectamente. —explicó, entregándole la advertencia de desalojo en lo que parecía ser una especie de contrato.

A diferencia del _Hilton_ , en el hotel _Garden_ _Palace_ ⁵ estaba terminantemente prohibido poseer animales—de hecho, justo así regía una de las leyes del establecimiento—; los cuadrúpedos ruidosos no eran muy bien recibidos. Hasta la fecha, Neji seguía preguntándose cómo demonios no pudieron darse cuenta de la clandestina intromisión de Akamaru, que era un perro _demasiado_ grande, al hotel.

—¿Es todo? —Cogió el papel y, sin molestarse en darle una ojeada, se lo guardó dentro del saco que portaba.

—Pensaba hacerlo yo mismo después de que me llegase el traje que le pedí a Lee, pero luego debo ir a atender un asunto urgente con Hiashi-sama, respecto al viaje que realizará dentro de dos días, así que quedo un poco corto de tiempo. —exclamó, volviendo a posar sus ojos perlados en el reloj de mano, ignorando el leve asombro que se instaló en las facciones del moreno.

—Como sea.

Aun así, Sasuke supo que esa información le venía de perlas. Eso sólo podía significar que su futuro suegro... _¡Es decir!_ Que el patriarca de los Hyūga estaría _muy_ lejos como para joderle con sus burlas respecto a su posición como desahuciado de los Uchiha; así, Sasuke podría fingir que se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo como guardaespaldas, cuando en realidad podría aprovechar de pasar tiempo con Hinata, una vez que ella regresara de resolver quién sabe qué asuntos en la mansión.

Era simplemente perfecto.

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

—Nunca me iré de aquí.

Uchiha gruñó por lo bajo ante una leve—y molesta—distorsión en sus planes. Había olvidado que Kiba era un obstinado en lo referente a su enorme perro blanco. Neji se lo advirtió, pero no pensó que fuera a cabrearle tanto cuando metió la excusa de que Hinata podría estar en problemas si alguien se enteraba; después de todo, ella, de alguna manera, estaba bien involucrada en el ilícito acontecimiento. Y, aunque el Inuzuka no hacía alarde de la mentira e inocencia de su amiga con mala intención, podría ser perjudicial para la Hyūga si alguien se enteraba que ella había violado una de las principales normas de uno de los hoteles más influyentes, pertenecientes a su familia.

—Está prohibido que Akamaru viva aquí, y lo sabes. —Sasuke indicó, desviando la ceñuda mirada hacia el canino que bostezaba tranquilamente en la moqueta del piso, ajeno a la discusión entre ambos hombres.

—¡Eso no me importa! —gritó el castaño, frunciendo profundamente el ceño, perdiendo la paciencia por escuchar la misma lata que le daba Neji día a día; sólo que, ésta vez, era peor porque era el de mirada oscura quien se la estaba dando.

Kiba era otra de esas personas que no soportaba la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha por ser guardaespaldas de su mejor amiga, Hinata Hyūga; él también sospechaba que los acercamientos del azabache no eran muy adeptos de un simple protector.

—Si Neji quiere que me vaya de aquí, entonces dile que consiga un departamento para mí y Akamaru.

—Consíguelo tú mismo, imbécil.

—¡¿Estás loco?! No tengo dinero por ahora y mi hermana ya pagó éste lugar por adelantado; además, no es que vaya a conseguir la paga de un negocio que recién estoy aprendiendo de buenas a primeras, ¿verdad? —exclamó, ante la iracunda mirada del otro. Kiba debía admitir que la idea de ser el próximo dueño de la veterinaria de la familia le agradaba bastante; pero, encargarse del área administrativa era su tarea por ahora, y los números no se le daban muy bien. Su hermana y su madre no le darían un centavo hasta que le salieran bien las cuentas, o harían que todo un negocio de diez años se fuese a la mierda; he ahí por qué el castaño seguía estando en la miseria.

—Ése no es mi problema.

Los dientes de Kiba rechinaron, furiosos ante la prepotencia del hombre frente a él; sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que esbozara una sonrisa llena de malicia. Al principio le extrañó mucho que fuese Sasuke quien le dijera que debía desalojar el apartamento; pero, ya que el Uchiha andaba de recadero...

—Vale, me iré de aquí, pero sólo si le dices a Shino que comparta su departamento; al menos, mientras busco un lugar más barato y donde acepten a Akamaru. —exclamó, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, guardándose el contrato dentro de una chaqueta peluda que traía puesta.

 _«Lo que me faltaba»_ , pensó el azabache, entrecerrando la mirada. Aunque, tampoco era de extrañar que le pidiese eso; el lugar donde el otro amigo de Hinata vivía, era realmente increíble. Incluso, él también querría vivir en el _Ritz-Carlton Osaka_ ⁶; pues, un lujoso baño con lavamanos hechos de mármol doble, una _TV_ de pantalla plana de 37 pulgadas, y un surtido _minibar_ , era suficiente para deleitarse.

Era una pena que fuese tan costoso alojarse ahí.

—Sólo deshazte del puto perro. —farfulló Sasuke por lo bajo, dándose media vuelta en dirección al complejo de apartamentos donde Shino residía. Al menos no iría a un lugar desagradable como el hotel en el que convivían Neji y el chico perro.

De alguna manera, Uchiha ya intuía que él mismo tenía que ir a avisarle a quien fuera—Aburame en éste caso—que iba a tener un nuevo, estúpido y sucio inquilino en su casa. Y, aunque la idea no le hacía ni puta gracia, lo mejor era irse de inmediato. Escuchar la molesta voz del chico amante de los perros era lo que menos necesitaba con el cabreo que volvía a inundar todo su ser.

Sólo esperaba que Shino fuese más... accesible.

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

—Kiba es _muy_ sucio, deja su ropa interior en cada rincón de la casa; come _demasiada_ grasa saturada y deja los envoltorios con restos de comida en todas partes; no se baña regularmente, y cuando lo hace utiliza _toda_ el agua caliente; no posee un trabajo pagado, por lo que, prácticamente, tendría que mantenerlo. Además, Akamaru es _muy_ grande, al igual que sus cuidados y necesidades; lanza _muchos_ pelos en mi ropa y en mi cama; eso sin contar que utiliza mi sofá como baño—Aburame se acomodó las gafas oscuras y agregó, con voz tremendamente seria—: Mi respuesta es _no_.

Bueno, tampoco es que esperara un milagro. ¿Quién podría convivir con Kiba, después de todo? Era como un segundo Naruto: desordenado e infantil; la _peor_ compañía de piso que una persona podría desear.

Sin amedrentarse por la negativa del chico amante de los insectos, Sasuke cuestionó de inmediato un simple—: ¿Qué quieres a cambio? —Si algo había aprendido en toda esa tarde tan movida, es que él no iba a conseguir nada si no hacía algo muchísimo peor antes.

¡Joder! ¿Es que _todos_ se iban a aprovechar de que parecía un puto desesperado, sólo por querer un estúpido collar para la mujer que, _posiblemente_ , podría convertirse en la madre de sus hijos? Vale, que él nunca les había hecho un favor a los demás cuando se lo pedían, ¡pero que no abusaran de su buen y repentino lado samaritano! La paciencia de Sasuke Uchiha no era infinita. De hecho, ya estaba en números rojos; en un _rojo ardiente_ , como la lava de un volcán en plena erupción.

Ignorando la tensa posición que Uchiha había adquirido, Shino expresó sin más.

—Quiero que Sai me preste sus pinturas.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, alzó una ceja—. ¿Pintas? —cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos. El azabache debía admitirlo, realmente no esperaba que el Aburame también fuese un artista como su extraña y absurda _«copia barata»,_ Sai, por lo que no pudo evitar entrever un tinte de curiosidad en su voz.

No obstante, el otro movió su cabeza de manera negativa.

—No, pero el olor de sus temperas nos gusta mucho a mí y a mis hormigas. —dijo, señalando el cristal que tenía sobre una cómoda; la granja de hormigas de Shino era realmente intrigante, porque era una mezcla de especies que convivían en armonía.

Haciendo una mueca, Sasuke retiró por completo los pensamientos que tuvo al imaginarse al otro pintando igual de bien que Sai. Con esto le confirmaba, una vez más, lo que ya preveía del amigo de Kiba: realmente era un tipo muy raro.

¡¿Qué clase de amigos se conseguía Hinata?!

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

—¿Que te preste mis pinturas?

—Sí. —masculló, cambiando el peso de su pierna, exasperado por irse pronto de ese lugar.

Aunque lo intentó, no pudo seguir manteniendo el estoicismo de su rostro, por lo que el ceño se le frunció más todavía. Sai era un tipo que seguía sin caerle bien, ni un poquito, desde que se enteró que era compañero de clases de Hinata; que, para colmo de su limitada paciencia, eran muy buenos amigos desde que tenían doce años. ¡Vaya que le _jodía_ eso! Lo peor era que cuando evitaba que el paliducho ése ingresara al departamento de la Hyūga, luego ella se molestaba con él por su actitud y desprecio al joven. Al final, siempre salía jodido y Sai sólo sonreía como si estuviera burlándose de él, aún cuando no fuese así.

El chico de piel realmente pálida sonrió de esa manera que enervaba los nervios de una persona, sobre todo los del Uchiha, y manifestó.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo ahora mismo.

 _«Respira hondo, Sasuke, no dejes que te joda. No hagas algo de lo que luego Hinata te pueda recriminar, y se te cague la oportunidad de acercarte a ella»,_ pensó cerrando los ojos, momentáneamente—. ¿Por qué?

Conteniendo la rabia que deseaba asomarse en su tono de voz, se acercó a una de las vasijas de cerámica que el otro tenía sobre una especie de pedestal. El departamento de Sai más parecía una pequeña galería, con pinturas y esculturas por doquier, que una casa normal y corriente. No se sorprendería mucho si se enteraba que su dormitorio fuese una representación de la que tenía _Van Gogh._

—Estoy trabajando en un regalo de cumpleaños para Hinata-san —explicó, alcanzando un libro que tenía sobre una repisa, al lado de una pintura de _Botticelli_ , el cual rezaba en letras grandes _«Comunicación y Relaciones»_ —. Según éste libro: dar un presente a otra persona en un día especial hace que la amistad entre ambas partes se fortalezca e, incluso, sea el paso definitivo para una relación sentimental más profunda.

Esperen... _¿Qué dijo?_

—Pero, si insistes, te las puedo prestar por un momento, si a cambio me consigues una cita romántica con Hinata-san —Abriendo de nuevo el libro, Sai leyó unas cuantas líneas antes de decir en voz alta lo que veía—. Luego de darle el presente y tener un par de citas, tenemos que besarnos; después nos haremos pareja y nos casaremos; tendremos relaciones sexuales, además de una familia grande... —Se quedó un momento pensando, sin notar la cara que Sasuke había puesto al escucharle—. Hmmm, ¿cuántos hijos crees que Hinata-san y yo tengamos? Supongo que a la hora de alimentarlos no habrá problema, después de todo, los senos de ella son realmente grand-...

Y, sin dejarle terminar aquella frase, la poquísima paciencia que Sasuke necesitaba para aguantar a Sai, se terminó de golpe. Cogió la vasija a la que se había acercado instantes antes y se la tiró con fuerza a la cabeza, importándole un soberano comino si aquélla era una pieza invaluable y/o dejaba al chico de piel pálida en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente y sangrando a borbotones de la frente.

 _ **¡A la mierda todo!**_

Dando grandes zancadas por todo el camino, regresó al departamento de Shino, envuelto en un aura tan tenebrosa y abrumante que hacía que las personas que deambulaban por los pasillos se hicieran a un lado, notoriamente asustadas. Las palabras del pintor de pacotilla realmente le jodieron la tarde; no _, ¡el día completo!_ Si en un principio estaba cabreado por estar frente a él, soportando sus estupideces sacadas de libros absurdos de auto-ayuda, ahora estaba emputado por escucharle decir que iba a tener una vida completa con Hinata. Con saber que era su amigo era suficiente para enojarse; con enterarse que también le iba a dar un regalo, y aparte pedirle una cita, ya había apretado los puños, esperando que los dioses de la paciencia y la serenidad se apiadasen del chico azabache.

Pero, la gota que derramó el vaso, fue saber que él planeaba ser el primer hombre de Hinata, _¡porque lo leyó en un estúpido libro de mierda!_

¡Joder! ¡¿Qué se creía ese imbécil?! Aparte, todavía le echó en cara que planeaba tener hijos con ella, y que éstos no morirían de hambre gracias a los grandes atributos que poseía. Aunque, ésto último no le desagradó del todo, hasta estuvo algo de acuerdo; al fin y al cabo, eran bonitos... _¡Pero, no!_ ¡ _No_ era el momento para pensar en ello!

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del Aburame, tocó con tanta fuerza que cualquiera pensaría que quería atravesar la madera con sus dedos. Rápidamente, Shino atendió, abriendo de golpe, mirando algo escéptico al Uchiha que parecía a punto de echar fuego por la boca.

—¿Sasuke?

El susodicho ignoró el llamado del otro y le empujó, ingresando al lugar. Oteó con su oscura y furiosa mirada cada rincón del apartamento, buscando señales del estúpido chico perro; hasta que éste salió de una habitación, para luego entrar a otra, seguramente el cuarto de invitados. Atravesó a paso rápido el pasillo y fue hasta donde Kiba, que ya se encontraba acomodando sus cosas, con Akamaru siguiéndole de un lado a otro batiendo la cola, notablemente feliz.

Shino se le acercó rápidamente, luego de reponerse del arranque del Uchiha y, acercándosele, preguntó por las pinturas, importándole poco la expresión ceñuda del azabache. Éste negó, sin decir nada; la molestia que todavía se cargaba por culpa de Sai impedía que soltase palabra alguna.

—Ya veo. —El de gafas exclamó, acercándose a Kiba y adelantándose, cogiéndole del cuello trasero de su camisa, asustándole por el repentino acercamiento; al parecer, no se había percatado de la presencia del furioso azabache todavía, a diferencia de Akamaru que se acercó a olerle para identificarle.

—¡O-Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa Shino?! —gritó, buscando zafarse del agarre de su amigo; pero éste sólo se fortaleció, y cuando se vino a dar cuenta, ya le habían sacado de aquella casa. Sasuke les siguió de cerca, junto con un Akamaru que gimoteaba al ver a su amo en el piso, sobándose el trasero, realmente adolorido y confundido.

—No hay trato. —Fue lo último que Aburame expresó, antes de cerrarles la puerta a los tres.

Una vez de pie, y recuperado del dolor en sus posaderas, Kiba volteó a ver al azabache, pidiéndole una explicación con una mirada furiosa. Uchiha se cruzó de brazos y exclamó entre dientes. ¡Joder, que no se le iba el cabreo!—. Regresa a tu maldito departamento.

Sin más, comenzó a caminar en dirección al elevador, para luego sentir su enojo aumentar con la estúpida musiquita de éste. Con Akamaru y Kiba siguiéndole a grandes zancadas, arrastrando un enorme morral que Shino le tiró en la cara, momentos después de tirarlo _«a la calle»,_ regresaron al hotel _Garden_.

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

Al llegar al cuarto número doscientos tres, el Inuzuka se volteó hacia Sasuke y le reclamó a gritos—. ¡Bien hecho! Me hiciste empacar medio apartamento, ¡para nada! —Acto seguido, se sacó la advertencia de desalojo que traía en la gran chaqueta peluda, y lo rompió en las narices de Sasuke, para posteriormente arrojarle los trozos a la cara.

Como respuesta, Uchiha gruñó y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna, logrando que el amigo de Hinata se encorvara y se tirara al suelo de rodillas, gimoteando realmente adolorido, mientras se llevaba ambas manos al área afectada. Probablemente no tendría descendencia más adelante, pero, inmediatamente pensó que le había hecho una especie de favor al mundo; además, para algo se han hecho las adopciones, _¿verdad?_

Mientras se alejaba, sin sentir su enojo disminuir ni un poco, escuchó cómo Akamaru le ladraba furioso y daba círculos alrededor de Kiba, nervioso por haber lastimado a su dueño; sin embargo, aquel alboroto logró lo que Inuzuka había tratado de evitar, desde que se mudó a ese lugar: tres personas asomaron la cabeza por sus puertas entreabiertas, molestas por el escándalo que se estaba armando en el pasillo. Al instante, éstas se mostraron notablemente asombradas de ver a un enorme canino cerca del que, creían, era un vecino tranquilo y nada problemático. Rápidamente, sin ponerse a pensar en nada más, todas esas personas regresaron al interior de sus habitaciones y marcaron a la seguridad del hotel.

Antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, Sasuke notó a los guardias que corrían hacia el castaño y el perro, y le gritaban que los animales no podían permanecer en ese lugar; que debían desalojar cuanto antes las instalaciones si no se deshacía de la bestia que ahora mordía uno de las macanas del guardia más flaco. Encogiéndose de hombros, el azabache se apoyó en una de las paredes del pequeño espacio, y leyó sin mucho interés las normas que regían el Garden, escritas en el panfleto que Neji le dio, junto con la orden de desalojo.

 _«Los animales están terminantemente prohibidos en este hotel»._

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

Bajándose en el quinto piso, el azabache regresó al cuarto de Neji, esperando encontrarle todavía ahí; no tenía ganas de buscarle en la oficina de su sueg-... _¡Jefe!_ Y tampoco deseaba encontrarse con éste hasta que regresara de su viaje. Cuando llegó a la _Suite_ presidencial, tocó la puerta y luego se echó ambas manos al bolsillo, esperando con inusual paciencia a que el otro le abriese.

Neji alzó ambas cejas al ver a un extrañamente tranquilo Sasuke Uchiha mirarle, sin demostrar expresión alguna. Algo intrigado por su actitud, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, escudriñándole con la mirada; y, sí, logró sentir ese aire asesino que el azabache parecía emanar por cada uno de sus poros, aunque éste no era notable. Claro que a él, siendo una persona muy observadora, no le costó darse cuenta rápidamente que Uchiha estaba conteniéndose por alguna razón.

Sin darle oportunidad de interrogarle cualquier cosa, Sasuke alzó su mano izquierda y le mostró un pedazo de papel al castaño que entrecerró los perlados ojos, asombrándose luego al darse cuenta que era parte del contrato que le entregó al moreno, horas antes.

Entonces, sonriendo con cierta burla, exclamó—: Veo que no te fue muy bien.

—Al contrario —Sasuke dijo, ganándose una mirada interrogante—, lo sacaron a patadas del hotel.

—¿Cómo dices?

Pero Sasuke no contestó, y tampoco hizo falta; en ese mismo instante, Kiba llegó corriendo junto con Akamaru, sumamente alegre, para sorpresa de los otros dos que le veían intrigados por tenerle aún rondando en el hotel.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, Sasuke —Inuzuka exclamó, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas, sonriendo con innegable suficiencia—. He llegado a un acuerdo con el gerente del hotel, gracias a Hinata. —Mirando a Akamaru, sonrió abiertamente.

—¿De qué hablas, idiota? —Uchiha dijo, apretando los puños.

—A que me han dado plazo de quedarme aquí, hasta el próximo año —Ignorando el insulto, contestó, acercándose a los otros dos, quienes tensaron la mandíbula, claramente pasmados e inconformes con dicha información—. Así que, me quedo aquí, _¡te guste o no, Neji!_

Incrédulos a más no poder, Sasuke y Neji se miraron, molestos por distintas razones, pero furiosos por la misma fuente: Kiba se quedaba por otro año más, _¡gracias a la mismísima Hinata!_ El Hyūga apretó los puños al ver que no había cumplido con la petición de varios de los huéspedes con los que se llevaba bien, y por azares del destino habían descubierto que Kiba poseía un perro enorme; que callaban porque les agradaba el joven genio, pero con la condición de que el chico de extrañas marcas en la mejilla se fuera lo más pronto posible.

Negando con la cabeza, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, se dirigió al Uchiha que no dejaba de asesinar con la mirada al chico perro, realmente cabreado por ver que sus planes no volvieron a salir como esperaba.

—No entiendo cómo eres el guardaespaldas principal de Hinata-sama —Ganándose una mirada de advertencia del susodicho, continuó—. Eres un inútil, Sasuke.

Sin más preámbulo, Neji Hyūga salió de la habitación, dando un fuerte portazo, y se encomendó a la búsqueda de su amigo Lee; necesitaba el traje con urgencia y ya había perdido demasiado tiempo esperando por el Uchiha. Asimismo, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que perdería a buenos vecinos por culpa de Kiba y su enorme perro.

Con Sasuke siguiéndole a regañadientes hacia el elevador, notaron, antes de que las puertas se cerrasen, al de mirada afilada que se burlaba de ellos, riéndose a carcajadas.

 _«¡Estúpido Kiba!»_

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

Bajándose ambos de sus respectivos vehículos, llegaron por fin a la colorida floristería Yamanaka, a cargo de una sonriente Sakura y un efusivo Lee. Al ingresar, ambos hombres notaron algo aturdidos cómo la mujer de cabellos rosas y el chico de abundantes cejas estaban envueltos en una amena y fluida conversación con un cliente; al parecer, de pronto, esos dos habían adquirido los grandes conocimientos de Ino sobre el _Ikebana_ ⁷, y ahora le daban múltiples opciones para poder regalarle a su esposa algo realmente bonito en, según lo que alcanzaron a escuchar, su quinto aniversario.

Saliendo de ese leve trance, Neji miró con algo de pánico el reloj de su muñeca, ¡se estaba haciendo realmente tarde! Hiashi-sama se iba a molestar mucho con él si llegaba un minuto después de la hora acordada. Sin perder un segundo más, decidió cortar el buen ambiente en cuanto el cliente abandonó el local; se acercó al mostrador a paso rápido, provocando que Lee y Sakura dejaran de hablar de pronto, algo desorientados por tener al castaño en ese lugar, con el entrecejo levemente arrugado.

Para terminar de rematar la incómoda situación, Sakura desvió ligeramente su verde mirada de la figura del Hyūga, para luego reparar en el Uchiha que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas cerca de la entrada de la tienda. Aquella simple imagen la hizo bajar la mirada de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que una bruma de tristeza se apoderaba de sus delicadas facciones.

Apenas habían pasado sólo un par de meses desde que se declaró abiertamente a su adorado Sasuke-kun, pensando realmente ilusionada que, _por fin_ , sus deseos de volverse la novia de aquel chico extremadamente guapo se hiciesen realidad. Pero, cuán grande no fue su sorpresa cuando éste la rechazó de una manera tan tajante y cruel, que ella no pudo reaccionar al instante. Lo que le dolió más fue darse cuenta de que él ya tenía a alguien más en su corazón; alguien que le hacía sentir lo que ella misma había deseado hacerle sentir. Ah, y lo que realmente terminó de matar a su sensible corazón fue saber que, aquella afortunada, era _diez años menor que ella_ ; aunque no sabía todavía su verdadera identidad, no pudo evitar preguntarse si era un simple deseo carnal del Uchiha, un fetiche, o amor de verdad —como el que ella le tenía a él.

Sakura sabía que sus sentimientos por el azabache iniciaron de una manera meramente superficial—él era _demasiado_ guapo después de todo—; pero, con el pasar de los años, el sentimiento fue cambiando radicalmente hasta ser capaz de hacer todo lo posible por ver a su amado feliz.

Y, ahora que lo pensaba bien: ¿por qué estaba enamorada de él?

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre déspota y frío, que no demostraba ninguna expresión que le indicase si estaba feliz o triste; mucho menos era adepto a hacer demostraciones de amor. Él _en serio_ parecía repudiar los actos melosos. A diferencia de ella, no toleraba los lugares coloridos y románticos, así como tampoco podía soportar las cosas dulces y tiernas.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de querer a alguien tan opuesto a ella?

Regresando su mirada hacia la persona que tenía al lado, Sakura notó cómo el de mirada perlada hablaba sobre un traje que el mismo Lee le había prometido llevarle; se notaba tenso y algo desesperado, por lo que decidió no hacer ruido alguno. Sin embargo, cuando el de pobladas cejas la volteó a ver, se mordió el labio inferior, arqueando las cejas al verle con una expresión sumamente abatida.

—¿Sucede algo, Lee-san?

El aludido hizo una profunda reverencia que hizo retroceder un poco asustada a la chica—. ¡Lo siento muchísimo, Sakura-san! —Poniendo mucho sentimiento en sus disculpas, juntó ambas manos, a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza—. Pero, yo ya le había prometido a Neji que haría éste encargo por él.

—E-está bien, Lee-san, lo entiendo —Haruno exclamó, intentando sonreír despreocupada; pero, la decepción que se llevó al escucharle decir aquello, con lo bien que la estaban pasando, fue mayor. Además, la temible presencia de Sasuke, a tan sólo un par de pasos de ella, tampoco ayudó mucho; por lo que sólo logró hacer una mueca terriblemente forzada—. Yo... recordé que también tenía cosas que hacer.

Lee arqueó las cejas, realmente inquieto y triste por no poder permanecer más tiempo con la joven de cabellos rosáceos; se la habían estado pasando muy bien, a pesar de que, más que una cita, se estaban haciendo cargo de la floristería de los Yamanaka. Quitándose el mandil que traía puesto, el azabache le dedicó una última mirada a la joven, y luego dio vuelta, en dirección a la salida del local; no obstante, en cuanto estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta, éste reparó en la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha. En un acto impropio de él, frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mueca al azabache que le veía con una ceja alzada, intrigado de que el amable y jovial Rock Lee le dedicase ese gesto.

Encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia, suspiró mientras se dirigía hacia la Haruno que procuraba, por todos los medios, no verle directamente a los ojos. Sasuke no lucía ni una pizca de incomodidad por estar frente a ella; al contrario, se sentía irritado por la actitud que mostraba. Vale, aceptaba haberse portado como un imbécil a la hora de la confesión, pero tampoco había sido para tanto; él sólo fue honesto, y si Sakura no quería aceptar su decisión, eso ya era problema de ella.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Sakura se quitó también el mandil que traía puesto y lo colocó sobre el mostrador; dio un par de pasos y, sin poder evitar ver de soslayo al azabache, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida del local. Ahora, su única intención era volver de inmediato con Ino y decirle que ya no iba a poder seguir cuidándole el negocio, que lo lamentaba mucho; lo único que quería era regresar a su casa y echarse en la cama para dejar salir las lágrimas que, milagrosamente, retuvo con éxito al ver al Uchiha. Sí, tal vez era una cobarde, pero, para el corazón que todavía no terminaba de sanar era el plan perfecto.

Suspirando con pesadez, Sasuke siguió a la mujer en silencio; ahora que Lee no estaba, supo que iría hasta el apartamento de Ino; afortunadamente, éste no estaba demasiado lejos. Sakura no estaría tanto tiempo incómoda con su presencia, y él no estaría tan lejos de su querida _Harley Davidson_.

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

Nada más llegar a la residencia de la rubia, Sakura tocó la puerta con insistencia, esperando impaciente a que la otra abriera pronto. Cuando finalmente Ino atendió, ambos miraron con una mueca el cabello arreglado a medias; mientras una parte de éste se hallaba completamente liso, la otra tenía ligeras ondas, como si nunca hubiese pasado el peine por ahí.

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, Yamanaka se cruzó de brazos—. Frentona, ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó, con voz seria. Pero, entonces, reparó en el hombre detrás de su amiga—. ¿Uh? ¿Sasuke-kun? —Frunció el ceño inmediatamente. ¿Por qué esos dos estaban ahí? ¿Por qué Sakura _no estaba_ cuidando la floristería? ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba con la misma chica que hirió tiempo atrás? Tantas preguntas se hicieron presentes en su mente, pero ninguna respuesta a alguna de ellas la estaban en serio impacientando. ¿Acaso le había sucedido algo a su adorado negocio?—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Lo siento, Ino —Se apresuró a decir la Haruno, mirando hacia abajo en todo momento—, pero... ya no puedo seguir cuidando tu floristería por hoy.

—¡¿Eh?! Pe-pero... —La mandíbula de la rubia fue a parar al piso ante la vaga respuesta de ella. Miró con harta furia al azabache, culpándole de antemano—. ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?!

No obstante, y antes de que Sasuke respondiera de manera no muy educada a la acusación, no tan alejada de la realidad, de Ino, la de mirada verde se le adelantó, alzando la cabeza bruscamente—. ¡No! No fue culpa de Sasuke-kun, ¡en serio! Yo, sólo... Recordé que tenía algo más que hacer hoy.

—Sakura, espe-...

—¡Nos vemos mañana, cerda! —Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, la joven salió corriendo hasta el final del pasillo; levantó su brazo y lo sacudió con euforia, mientras se iba alejando cada vez más, hasta que llegó a las escaleras y bajó rápidamente por éstas.

Pasados unos minutos, donde el repiqueteo de los zapatos de tacón bajo de Sakura fue el único sonido en el tenso ambiente que se había instalado, la rubia frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas, mirando al azabache de nuevo—. Sasuke-kun, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Lee?

El susodicho suspiró, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, cansado—. Ya no hay trato.

—¡Oh, pero por supuesto que _no_ hay trato, Sasuke-kun! —bramó furiosa—. Haz hecho llorar a mi mejor amiga, _¡de nuevo!_ —Y, antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, exclamó un rotundo y áspero—: ¡Idiota!

Ésta vez, Sasuke no se molestó en absoluto en fruncir el ceño o reclamarle a la Yamanaka; lo tenía merecido, después de todo. Además, sería inútil tratar de llegar un acuerdo con una mujer furiosa como Ino; sobre todo porque fue el causante de haber roto el sensible corazón de su mejor amiga.

Metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos, dio media vuelta y caminó con inusitada parsimonia, hacia el hogar de Naruto.

 _«Maldita sea»_

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

—No habrá cita.

La expectativa y emoción contenida de Uzumaki, fue desvaneciéndose paulatinamente de su rostro, hasta terminar con una expresión de total desolación—. Oh... Ya veo.

—Ino ya había aceptado. —respondió rápidamente Sasuke, pasándose una mano sobre el cabello, incómodo. La mirada gacha y apagada de su amigo sólo causó esa horrible sensación en su interior que lo hacía sentirse aún más mierda: _culpa_. Corrosivo y extenuante sentimiento que, desde un principio, habría sido predecible para cualquiera.

Bueno, pero tampoco se le podía atribuir todo el peso al Uchiha; al fin y al cabo, él sólo había querido la estúpida carta. Sin embargo, el destino quiso ser maldito con él y, al final, terminó involucrando a casi todos sus conocidos, porque don _«quiero una cita con Ino '_ _ttebayo_ _»_ se hizo del rogar.

 _Hijo de puta._

Aunque, pensándolo bien, Naruto no tenía la culpa de nada... No mucha, al menos. Pero, eso _nunca_ lo admitiría. Por ello, y sintiendo cierta empatía por su mejor amigo, Sasuke alzó su otra mano, dispuesto a darle un poco de apoyo moral; las típicas palmaditas en la espalda que reconfortaban a cualquier persona.

Pero, entonces, recordó que él no tenía ni puta idea de cómo hacer aquello, sin parecer un imbécil meloso; su buena intención se fue al carajo. Sin perder más tiempo, golpeó la espalda al rubio con fuerza, logrando que éste saltara en su lugar y le dedicara una mirada fulminante.

—¡Sasuke, idiota, eso me dolió!

—Nada de esto habría pasado si me hubieras dado la carta desde el principio, _usuratonkachi._

—¡Ya, ya! —Uzumaki exclamó, rodando los ojos y, sin previo aviso, se introdujo la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, sacando el susodicho sobre—. Ten. Llévate la carta de una vez ' _ttebayo_.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ay! Que yo mismo iré a hablar con Ino —Pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del moreno, sonrió levemente—. Además, se nota que estás desesperado.

 _«Hijo de la... gran puta»_. La ceja derecha de Sasuke sufrió un repentino _tic_ , que de inmediato le hizo apretar los dientes. Se apartó con rudeza al otro y le miró sumamente furioso.

—Imbécil, ¿por qué coño no me diste la carta antes entonces?

—Hmmm... Porque quería ver hasta donde llegaba tu paciencia —expresó sonriente como un zorro, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Te han dicho que pareces un loco cuando tienes un _tic_ en la ceja?

Uchiha le arrebató la carta y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la salida del apartamento, justo después de noquear al rubio con un fuerte puñetazo, en la cara. _«Ojalá el ojo se le ponga realmente morado, por estúpido»_ , pensó, abriendo la puerta principal de golpe, mientras juraba una y mil veces vengarse de manera correcta más tarde. Ahora que ya tenía lo que quería, era importante que fuera de inmediato con la maldita vieja.

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

—Entonces, ¿ _ésta_ es la carta?

Él no respondió, pero no hacía falta; la mujer no volteó a verle por estar ensimismada en la dichosa carta, sin emitir más palabras. Cuando vio que ella terminó de leer, dejó el papel sobre la mesa ratona frente a ellos y se llevó ambas manos a los ojos, frotándolos con insistencia.

—¿Qué clase de carta de amor habla de _ramen_?

Sasuke, que había estado bebiendo tranquilamente del té de manzanilla que, instantes atrás, le hizo entrega la señora sentada frente a él, se atragantó con el líquido y empezó a toser un poco. La anciana se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá y comenzó a reír como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¿ _«Tu cabello es tan amarillo como el huevo que flota en mi ramen»_? —Rió un poco más fuerte y se llevó las manos hacia el estómago—. ¡¿Qué es ésta aberración?!

 _«Debí haberlo adivinado»_ , apretando el asa de la taza con fuerza, amenazando con quebrarla, Sasuke pensó colérico. _«Sólo Naruto es tan pendejo como para escribir algo, e involucrar esa asquerosa sopa»_.

—Cariño, ¿en qué estabas pensando al hacer esta... carta? —La mujer cuestionó, apretando los labios para evitar que otra carcajada saliese a flote.

El azabache suspiró, negando con la cabeza y colocando la taza encima de la paila—. Es... una larga historia.

—¡Oh! Descuida —Cruzando las piernas y los brazos, ella se acomodó mejor en el amplio mueble—. Tengo mucho tiempo.

Y así fue como Sasuke Uchiha terminó de tirar a la mierda la poca dignidad que le quedaba. No se cortó a la hora de decirle todo lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguir ésa penosa carta; obviamente, también le confesó que él nunca haría algo tan aberrante —es más, ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en hacerla, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Desde conseguirle una cita al idiota de su mejor amigo con una loca resentida con él porque había rechazado a su mejor amiga, hasta soportar a un tipejo que se le parecía en apariencia física, que le cabreó a niveles inimaginables al contarle que planeaba tener toda una vida junto a _su_ mujer, de él—es decir, de él, _él_ ; no de él, Sai. De _él_ , de Sasuke Uchiha—, y de nadie más. En éste punto, la mujer le dirigió una mirada maliciosa; sin embargo, Uchiha hizo caso omiso a ésta por estar más ocupado maldiciendo a Sai.

—Así que... eso fue lo que pasó —exclamó, comiéndose una galleta de soda que tenía en un plato pequeño, junto a la tetera—. Hiciste todo eso para conseguir el collar, y dárselo a tu amada. Me sorprende, en serio; es increíble que una persona como tú: amargada, fría y cruel... —Se ganó una mirada fulminante, pero la ignoró por completo para seguir hablando y le extendió una galleta al moreno, quien la aceptó a regañadientes sólo porque era salada; odiaba los dulces—. Haya hecho tanto por una mujer.

Uchiha no dijo nada, evadiendo la declaración dando una fuerte mordida a la galleta, y desviando la mirada hacia el amplio ventanal a su derecha.

—Realmente me has conmovido, _cariño_ ; eres todo un amor, aunque lo niegues con tu actitud —Sonrió enternecida al ver a Sasuke fruncir el ceño, fingiendo no escucharla—. Por eso, te daré mi collar.

Entonces, ésta vez sí que volteó a verla de inmediato.

—¿Qué?

Últimamente le estaba saliendo esa palabra de una manera tan idiota, que se reprendió mentalmente; ese día había sido de locos.

La anciana rió ligeramente—. ¿No es obvio? Lo que hiciste, todas esas locuras, mandar a volar tu orgullo por una mujer... Eso, querido, vale _más_ que una carta de amor.

Sin tiempo de decir más, la mujer le entregó el objeto al de mirada oscura, de una manera tan delicada que, por un instante, Sasuke pensó que aún seguía algo reacia a dárselo; no era fácil, después de todo. Miles de ofertas rechazadas, miles de millones de dólares negados, ¿por una carta sin sentido y una anécdota traumante para su orgullo? Era totalmente increíble, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

No obstante, la duda desapareció de inmediato en cuanto dejó la pequeña caja en sus manos.

—¡Ojalá te acepte! —Le deseó con emoción, juntando las manos, impaciente por saber qué ocurriría con esos dos; porque, oh, por supuesto que ese chico tenía que contarle cada detalle. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor y hasta la invitaban a la boda.

Cuatro días después, Uchiha hizo entrega de la dichosa caja, a la cual le había puesto un simple moño como elemento complementario y decorador, a una Hinata Hyūga realmente confundida.

—E-es... ¿Para mí? —Sasuke asintió y se llevó las manos hacia los bolsillos del pantalón en cuanto ella cogió la caja. Hinata abrió con cuidado el presente y, en cuanto vio de qué se trataba, sus ojos se tornaron asombrados e incrédulos, a la vez que su boca se entreabrió—. ¡E-es el collar de la subasta! —Alzando sus perlados ojos hacia el Uchiha, cuestionó atónita—. Pe-pero, ¿cómo?

—Tengo mis métodos, Hyūga —Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, pero cuando ella se ruborizó, rápidamente frunció el entrecejo, algo ofendido—. No seas mal pensada; _no_ es _ese_ tipo de _«métodos»_

La joven de azulinos cabellos llevó una mano hacia su boca y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza—. ¡No! ¡Yo-yo no quise...! ¡Oh, cómo lo siento, Sasuke-kun!

—Como sea —Le restó importancia, sacudiendo la mano con desdén. Hoy no tenía ganas de explayarse demasiado con las típicas burlas que le hacía a ella, con tal de joderla; así que fue directo al grano—. Más te vale que te haya gustado, ¿entiendes? Ah, y no me vayas a salir con esas estupideces de _«No puedo aceptarlo»_ o _«No tenías por qué molestarte en regalarme algo»,_ porque no conseguí ese maldito collar por gusto —Haciendo una leve pausa, sonrió de medio lado al acercar su rostro al de ella, dejando una mínima distancia entre ambos—. ¿Quedó claro?

Abrumada por la cercanía del Uchiha, Hinata sólo atinó a mover su cabeza de manera afirmativa, con muchísimo nerviosismo.

—¡Sí! Por supuesto —exclamó, realmente contenta, apretando el collar en su mano, y mirándole con infinita devoción y ternura—. Mu-muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Él se alejó, chasqueando la lengua y desviando el rostro para que no notase el calor que se acumuló en sus mejillas. Vaya que esa mujer, _increíblemente inocente_ , a veces no se daba cuenta de sus acciones.

Tan... ¡molesta!

—Uhm... ¿Sasuke-kun? —Ella le llamó, ruborizándose de nuevo—. ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?

Y, vale, Hinata Hyūga lo descolocaba con tal y abrumadora inocencia; pero, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. En ese momento, luego de entregarle el collar, mientras ella se daba media vuelta y se acomodaba el largo cabello hacia un lado, Sasuke pensó que, tal vez, haber sido recadero—además de un guardaespaldas de tiempo completo—de un montón de chiflados buenos para nada, también tenía su lado bueno si al final la recompensa era ver su redonda cara de niña, sumamente sonrojada; además de las sonrisas tiernas y cálidas que le dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero, quiérase o no, eso no significaba que volvería a pasar toda aquella estupidez porque sí, _eso sí que no;_ aquél había sido un día realmente lleno de mierda, un día que no pensaba repetir por nada del mundo.

—Oh, por cierto —dijo Hyūga de pronto, alzando una carpeta que Sasuke no le había visto antes, y que casi choca con su rostro—. Yo... realmente me da mu-mucha pena pedirte esto, pe-pero... Uhm, Sasuke-kun, ¿podrías ir con mi padre y entregarle estos papeles, por favor? Yo debo volver a mis clases de italiano y...

Bueno, por ser mandadero una vez más no se iba a morir, _¿verdad?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de texto:**

 **¹:** La zona de Namba (o también Nanba) es la más central de Osaka y centro principal para compras y entretenimiento.

 **²:** El Hilton Osaka Hotel, está situado en el animado distrito comercial y de compras que rodea la estación de Umeda y el centro comercial Grand Front Osaka.

 **³:** El Faro Hinomisaki. Ubicado en la prefectura de Shimane.

 **⁴:** Shinsaibashi es el centro absoluto para las compras en Osaka. En este área se encuentran, de hecho, muchos grandes almacenes (Parco, Loft, Tokyu Hands); tiendas de marcas internacionales y cientos de pequeñas tiendas.

 **⁵:** El Osaka Garden Palace Osaka está a 7,8 km del hermoso castillo de Osaka, a 12,3 km del Universal Studios Japan y a 20 minutos en coche del aeropuerto de Itami.

 **⁶:** Este hotel de 5 estrellas se encuentra a 7 minutos en metro de las animadas zonas de Namba y Dotonbori.

 **⁷:** Ikebana es el nombre usado para denominar el arte japonés de arreglo floral.

* * *

 **¡C'est fini!**

 **Si vais a la Wikipedia, veréis que me he pasado la geografía de varios de los lugares que he mencionado por el arco del triunfo, no estando muy segura de dónde quedan en realidad—esto, según lo que entendí de Internet—; pero, eso sí, dichos lugares sí existen** **Mi maestra de Geografía se estaría retorciendo de la cólera al ver mi increíble desorden geográfico XD**

 **Cuando volví a leer este capítulo, editando uno que otro detalle, me pregunté por qué me gustaba torturar tanto a Sasuke con mis locuras.**

 **Entonces, recordé el final de Naruto que tuvo y todo cobró sentido XD Cómo me encanta que Sasuke trabaje como todo buen mortal, ¡y le jodan la existencia por ello! XD Oh, y no os preocupéis; Kiba sí sería un buen inquilino, pero aquí ameritaba no serlo XD**

 **Al hacer éste Oneshot, tenía en mente todo un drama—ya sabéis, lo típico—, donde Hinata moriría y Sasuke se culparía eternamente no haber sido un buen guardaespaldas. Sin embargo, y debido al laaaaaargo rato sin publicar nada, decidí que mejor haría otra cosa; dejaré los dramones para después. [No obstante, ya iba un poco desarrollada esa idea, así que al final sí la veréis, pero más adelante XD]. Pese a que nuestra Hinata no estuvo tan presente, sí que lo estuvo implícitamente; eso ya es algo XD**

 **¡Más de 10,000 palabras para vosotros!**

 **¡Yisus Craist! Me he cargado el límite que solía de ser 9,000 máximo; ahora he llegado a un estimado de 15,000 sin contar las notas de autor XD Sólo para que veáis lo buena persona que llego a ser si me tenéis paciencia XD**

 **¡Pues nada, gente! No saben lo feliz que me hicieron sus comentarios con respecto al primer capítulo, ¡ni qué decir de los Favoritos y Follows!** **Creí que no recibiría nada por la locura que planteé, pero ¡hala! Soy feliz de saber que no fue así** **Por eso, les agradezco a cada una de esas personas. Ya tenéis el cielo ganado XD**

 **.Surumi**

Si es que fue rarísima XD Pero, me alegra saber que el sufrimiento de Sasuke les divierte 😂

¡Gracias por leer! 😙

 **Tanu**

Ya sabía yo que lo de rara iba a ser lo más sobresaliente XD Menos mal que, aún así, les haya gustado 😉 Pues, al final no tuve más remedio que gastar mis ahorros en crédito para el móvil; para que veáis cuánto os quiero ❤

¡Gracias por leer! 😉

 **Daisuke-37**

¡Hala! Aquí me tienen de regreso, así tarde décadas en actualizar. Pero, vaya que siempre algo me viene encima para no traerles lo que ya tengo ¬¬ En fin, me alegro mucho de saber que te ha gustado 😊 Que sepas que no será la última vez que hago a Sasuke y Hinata pasar por situaciones así de bizarras XD

¡Gracias por leer! 😊

 **cherrymarce**

Pues mira tú, si es que me encanta joder a Sasuke; sobre todo si Naruto viene en el paquete, también, para arruinarle la paciencia XD Pues, aquí tienes un capítulo más. En el próximo, volveré a hacer sufrir a Sasuke como una especie de continuación al anterior, así que ya te imaginarás 😂

¡Gracias por leer! 😄

 **Francisvict**

¡Gracias! La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para ese primer prompt; pero, logré salir adelante 😏 Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado, eso me llena de una dicha enorme ❤

¡Gracias por leer! 😆

 **JSMA-SasuHina**

Debo admitir que esa es una parte del juego en la que también me reí mucho XD Ahora, imaginármelo en Sasuke fue que no podía de reír como retrasada 😂 ¡Gracias! Espero no andar desaparecida por mucho tiempo otra vez, pero es que recién inicio clases (¡Gracias, administración de la universidad! ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻), por lo que debo hacer más esfuerzo del normal XD

¡Gracias por leer! 😘

 **EthereldCrow**

Pues, me faltaba dinero y tiempo XD Ni te imaginas la deuda que tengo con la compañía debido a mi pobreza XD Pero, bueno, aquí tienes la continuación; espero que estemos a mano (?)

¡Gracias por recordarme! 😂

 **Por cierto, ¿ya escucharon el ending 38 de Naruto Shippuden completo? Yo no paro de repetirlo. Es tan hermoso, tan nostálgico, tan... Creo que me ha hecho llorar** **¡Pero! También me ha ayudado a seguir creando fanfics; así que, sí, se viene más del drama que yo tanto amo XD**

 **Pues nada, el tercer capítulo ya está hecho, pero como estoy poniéndome al día con las materias, y estoy al tope con una actividad programada para éste viernes, tal vez no lo suba esta semana; sin embargo, subiré otros pequeños proyectos que tengo desde hace tiempo, que quieren ver la luz, así que no andaré tan desaparecida XD**

 **Sin más que decir, ¿les gustó el capítulo de hoy? Eso decírmelo con un sensual review**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **In the name of love**


End file.
